According to the Past
by KattheKat
Summary: Katelynn Lamarr joins South Park Elementary and she meets these four boys that immediately brought back memories from her past and she is willing to reach into the depths of her mind to relive them. At the same time, she must remain careful and vigilent for the sake of the universe, one error or change up will effect her future. Rated T for violence, language, and adult themes.
1. So It Starts Again

**I DO NOT own South Park just Katelynn Lamarr!**

**Katelynn Lamarr joins South Park Elementary and she meets these four boys that immediately brought back memories from her past. They all left imprints in her life and she is willing to reach into the depths of her mind to relive the memories. Katelynn must find out who she can trust, who will understand her and to find out who she really is.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm clock went off in an annoying, day-ruining sound that immediately made my heart sink. I groaned and pressed the _'Dismiss'_ button.

My name is Katelynn. Katelynn Lamarr. I just moved from Marshfield Missouri-though I was born in Omaha Nebraska- and now I currently live at this place called South Park Colorado. I didn't want to move here but I'm not saying that I don't like it here, it's just that I don't have any friends right now and I'm that sociable type of girl. I'm also the flirty kind, But at the same time I have to remember I have secrets that only limited can uncover.

I sat up, trying to pry my 200 pound eyelids open. My hair felt sticky and knotted up into a huge, frizzy ball. Oh God how I despised that feeling, those were one of the many reasons why I don't like waking up.

Today was Wednesday and it was my first day of school at South Park Elementary. First days? They are so embarrassing. Just they way you have to frolic around the hallways trying to figure out where and what class to go, it's so frustrating. Not without a new-found buddy though, hopefully this school-day will remind me of how I met my best friends Sarah and Alyssa, followed by a chain of other best friends who I met later on.

As I slowly stumbled into the kitchen from my dizziness caused by sleep, I found my sister, Alyson. She was two years older than me, turning thirteen in August. Her hair was just like mine, long and flowing, with a color of bark off of a tree from outside, the only difference right now was that her hair was a few inches shorter than mine, while hers barely touch her shoulder blades; mine went all the way down my ankles, reaching an enormous length.

"Hey, Kate-turd." Alyson said before she took a bite out of her cinnamon Pop-Tart. We were sisters so it seemed like the correct thing to do was to argue and call each other names, it never really upset one of us and no has crossed the line-so far- but deep down we both have a load of sisterly-love stored away so that one day we'll be able to hug each other on a very special occasion… or maybe before we die.

"Sup, Al-loser." I answered. What a wonderful conversation in the morning. I made my way to the cupboard pulled out a cherry Pop tart and put it in the toaster. They were always a million times better warmed up, however when they weren't, they tasted like disgusting, cold, stiff pieces of pure hell.

My Aunt walked in wearing dull clothes, black thin glasses and her brown-tint hair up in a bun whilst her phone was tucked in her front pocket ready to take new calls, she always looked like a business woman from New York. Now, she was just a business woman in Colorado.

"Oh, hello, sweethearts." She greeted with an odd-happy-stress-free-tone. She moved close to us so that she'll be able to take care of Ali and I. My parents are still alive they just... weren't qualified.

"Morning Aunt Nikki." Alyson and I said in harmony.

"You girls excited for your first day of school?"

"Eh." Alyson groaned.

I felt a pain in my stomach, my insides twisted up in tight knot, I was definitely about to puke my guts out at the word 'school'.

"Katelynn?" My Aunt pressed.

"I'm just afraid that…" My heart stopped at the sound of something unusual behind me, I gasped and turned around. It was the stupid toaster and its warm and steamy Pop tarts risen up above it, ready to be eaten. I fell for it every single freaking time. That bastard pastry.

"Well, girls I'd better be going. You two have fun okay?" Aunt Nikki told us and kissed us one at a time on our foreheads. "Make new friends, I love you!" she said as she made her way out the front door. Now, we were all alone in the house because my parents were out.

I quickly choked down my breakfast and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I'm in a hurry because I like to be early on days like this so that if I go at the wrong time then at least I wouldn't be late and I'd know for the next day. Plus it takes me 5 minutes to wake up, 10 minutes to eat my breakfast and 30 minutes to get ready. So that's 45 minutes everyday I waste compared to Alyson since she always gets dressed way before me.

Once we were prepared-on the outside at least- we walked out the door to the freezing air which immediately bit at the uncovered parts of my skin turning it red and mildly numb. I had to separate from my sister since she's going off to sixth grade. So I had to walk alone to the fourth grade bus stop. How fun.

Once I was a few yards away from the yellow sign, I stopped in my tracks; these four boys were already waiting in line for the bus stop. Two of which seemed to be arguing. Great. I totally suck at first impressions. Let's basically say that I wasn't a fan of First-Things. I awkwardly walked up to them, seeing them close up I recognized the fat one. It was Eric Theodore Cartman.

"You don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" The boy in a cute little green hat retorted.

"Yes, I do Khel!" Eric disagreed. Boy, did I miss his odd accent.

They finally noticed me when I stood at the end of their little line, next to the one in the green hat. I felt my face turn warm with embarrassment.

_Say something! Anything!_

_Holy shit dude! She has a nice rack! _The boy in the orange hooded jacket said, all I could hear was a muffle but clearly the others could understand him. I threw him an evil look for I knew it was something pretty bad.

I knew all four of those boys since I was born, in fact I knew Eric right when I was born because back then my mom and his mom were best friends and was extremely close. Eric was about three months older than me and we grew up to be best friends, nothing could separate us, that was until 1st grade. Some kid came up to him and made fun of him because he was friends with a girl. That one thing changed his mind forever. That one thing. Ever since that happened he stopped talking to me and started finding guy friends, first it was Kenny, then Stan followed by him being introduced to Kyle. I just couldn't believe that he would do that, then again he was one of the most evil person I know-not to me though, but to people who would hurt me or ones that made him jealous that I spent time with them and not him. Even though other people could see him as a minion of the anti Christ, I always knew him as a sweet, funny little boy.

It was up until that point that they finally spoke. "Uh, who are you?" Eric asked with a tone I didn't really care for.

"My names Katelynn, I'm starting school here." I thought that maybe I should give more information but I didn't know what to pick up from that.

Eric stared at me, he was squinting his eyes trying to pull something from his mind. "Why do you look so familiar?" He asked finally.

"First grade?" I said, but he still didn't recognize me. "Kindergarten?"

_Crap, do I really have to say it?_

"K-K?" K-K was the nickname Eric used to call me.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Katelynn Lamarr!" He shouted full of happiness and relief.

"Yeah, that's me." I did kind of miss him but I'm afraid that he still thinks the same way about me so I just acted a little unamused.

Eric suddenly just ran to me and examined my face. "You changed so much…" He said with awe. "Are you sure it's you?"

I looked at him, he was such an idiot. "Yes, Eric. I'm pretty sure it's me." I said.

"But what about that stupid scarf you used to wear? And those nerdy glasses?"

_I am going to punch him right in that "pretty-little-nose-of-his"._

"I got contacts and the scarf doesn't fit me anymore." I explained letting the anger wash away.

"Good." The son of a bitch said. "You look so much better. Now you're a bit attractive."

_Are you trying to compliment or offend me?_

"Whatever Re-re." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fat-ass, do you mind introducing us?" The one in the blue-and-red-poof-ball-hat said, I knew who he was; Stan Marsh.

"Fuck off, you turds can introduce yourselves!" Eric retorted.

"You guys, it's no need, I remember all of you." I explained, I have an _amazing_ memory. "You're Stan, Kenny and Kyle." I named them off.

"How the hell can you remember us? We barely remember you!" Kyle spat feeling so confused and yet amazed at the same time.

"My mind is a steal trap." I said. "But, really, screw you guys, you were horrible to me back then."

"I don't recall being mean to anybody." Kyle said.

"Well you did, after that kid came up and told Eric that it was stupid being friends with girls, he left me, found you guys, and every time you saw me you called me names or didn't talk to me." I smiled and let my eyelids droop a little to show that it didn't bother me anymore.

"It looks like you didn't hold a grudge." Kyle smiled at me. "I'm sorry if I made you cry or anything."

"Eh, don't worry about it, if anything it toughened me up." I assured him.

"So, where'd you move from, Katelynn?" He asked.

"Missouri."

"Missouri?" Eric snickered. "Why the hell Missouri?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Why the hell not Missouri?"

"That place is so freaking full of hicks and bad country songs!"

"Hey, Eric, you wanna die?" I asked him, I managed to sneak in a fake-happy tone in there.

"I would fight you tonight but I don't want you to miss you're sewing circle club."

That was it, no matter how much I loved him I had to do it, at least just once to show him I had guts. So I punched him right in the face making him fall on his back whilst his nose bled, coloring the white snow. He wasn't moving at all, except for a few twitches, and his eyes were closed. Maybe he was dying who knows. I didn't care; I just looked straight ahead with a satisfied smile and waited for the bus in silence.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Kyle asked me with a sly smile on his face. I could tell that he had done that before.

"Oh yes, I've wanted to do that all my life." I answered smiling back.

Suddenly the yellow school-bus drove up to us and made a screeching stop, after it was safe, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and I climbed on, nonchalantly leaving Eric behind. We hurried to catch our seats before the bus started moving again. Stan and Kenny sat next to each other in one seat. Kyle sat down and patted an empty space next to him so on the way to the school I sat beside a cute friend of mine and the whole time we talked and laughed, it was like a fairytale, but I don't know what to think about my feelings that I have been slowly growing for him. Should I let him in? And what was with that sudden personality change with Eric? I shouldn't even think about trusting him again. No, not after what he did to me...

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will post chapter 2 real soon and yes, Katelynn is me. I just felt like doing that. This is my first story here so please no flames. Review this please and tell me some tips and mistakes I made so I can do better! Thank you for reading! :3**


	2. Back In Kindergarten

**This is a "Memory/Dream Chapter" where Katelynn gets reminded of her past either while she's sleeping or while she's wide awake. I will be making these every other chapter, but I'm warning you, this one is really depressing.**

**Prepare to be sad:'( **

_I slowly walked outside of the kindergarten school building to the playground. I shook from fear and shyness for being alone. _

_I hated being lonely because back then I was not considered a leader, but a follower 24/7. I was afraid of being me because I was bullied a lot there and so I just stood out of everybody's way. I wanted so badly to be open and free that I cried over it. _

_A warm tear slipped from my eye and slid down my cheek. I made my way to a swing and plopped myself on it. I sighed and soaked a little in depression. Suddenly my swing started to move like someone was pushing me. I looked behind me to see a little, chubby Eric. _

_"Hi, Katelynn!" He said with a gleam of happiness in his eye._

_Eric and I are best friends, we've known each other since we were born. He takes care of me and I know he loves me. I like to sleep over at his house and watch T.V. with him or have a food-eating-contest. I was just like him in every way, I still had my original 'me' though, but I'm afraid to show people it. It's even rare for Eric to see it. _

_"Hi, Eric." I tried to seem happy but it was too hard._

_"Were you crying, Katelynn?" His happiness slowly disappeared._

_"Yes." I sighed and got down from my swing. Just like that Eric hugged me._

_Eric's the only person who wouldn't done that back then, he was the only one who loved me. My sister was very distant so she never talked to me, my parents were alcoholics and they beat me from time to time and I only had one friend, my sweet, sweet, Eric._

_We separated from the hug and he gave me a smile. _

_"What was bothering you?" He asked._

_"Nothing," I sighed. "I was just feeling depressed."_

_He gave me a little peck on my cheek, then said, "Don't worry about the past, because I'll always be here with you."_

_I smiled because I trusted him, everything I had was in his hands so that if he were to lie to me... then I would become the weakest, most vulnerable person alive._

_~o~_

_The next morning I made it to the playground without feeling shaky or fearful, all because of what Eric had said yesterday. I was really excited to see him, he always made me feel better and that's what made him special to me. I looked all over for him and finally, there he was, talking to this other boy with a blue-hat and a yellow poof-ball on top. I waited until he left before I talked to Eric so that we could be alone. _

_"Hi! Who was that, Eric?" I cheerfully asked._

_He didn't answer me. He just looked at the ground trying to think of something to say._

_"Eric?"_

_Still no answer._

_"What happened, Eric?"_

_Finally, he spoke, "I... I'm gonna go play with Jacob." And then he just walked away._

_I watched him leave like he was a ghost disappearing in the wind. _

_Was this really happening? Please tell me he's kidding._

_I felt like crying until all my tears were drained out of my system. He lied to me! I couldn't believe it! He was my last hope to finally find out how it feels for someone to love me! _

_I stood, frozen in place with tears of anger and agony dripping down my face. I hate my life! I quickly ran behind a tree so that no one could see me. I cried and cried all through recess, no one stopped to ask me if I was okay, nor did they even looked at me. They all probably thought I was weird. What's weird is that I am the only one with feelings in this whole city. _

_~o~_

_4 weeks had passed and I still sat alone behind the same tree, except I wasn't crying, I was drawing. Suddenly the unexpected happened: Eric went up to me a talked to me._

_"Hey, Katelynn." He said with sadness in his eyes. I could barely believe his talking to me again, was he going to say he was sorry and that he'll be my friend again?_

_"Hi." I choked up._

_"I need to tell you something... I'm... moving."_

_My heart dropped. I can't see him ever again?_

_"Where?" I said in awe._

_"To Colorado." He never once looked up at me._

_I felt a warm tear again on my cheek. It was all silent except for the other kids playing in the background. I suddenly heard his mom's voice come from a few yards behind him._

_"Hurry up, sweetheart!" She urged him to pick up the pace._

_Eric took one look at me, said the words, "Bye. I'll miss you." and walked away from me. My heart snapped in half when I watched him climb into his car and drive off._

_"He's leaving," I gulped. "now?" I could feel my chest throbbing with unforgettable pain._

_Right after school I dashed to my house and ran into my room, making sure to slam my door shut and lock it in fear of my parents. I looked at myself in my full-sized mirror, I sort of looked different with my eyes red and sore. I hated the way I looked. Everyone did. So did my parents, they even told me. I made an angry face to replace my vulnerable expression and tore off my glasses and threw them at my mirror. It cracked a little bit spilling some glass shards on the floor._

_"Katelynn!" My mom banged on the door yelling real loud. She was drunk. "Katelynn, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_I just dramatically slipped to the floor and unwrapped my scarf from my neck. _

_"Why are you making so much noise?!" She screamed from the other side of the door._

_I stared at the sea-blue scarf in my hands... I wanted to rip it up to shreds... but at the same time... I didn't._

**I am not Emo! I just sometimes think like one. Like always, thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow if you liked it.**


	3. Finally Relizing It

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I kind of like how this one goes. Enjoy my lovely readers!**

I walked to my locker while carrying my bag filled with books and junk like a mule. The stupid textbooks suck ass, they weigh more than the freaking Empire State Building. I opened my locker using my code and flung it open, immediately dropping the bag in the bottom of it.

This town was crazy. I had an extremely weird dream last night but it didn't feel nor look like any normal old dream, this one was an exact memory of my past. Seriously, it was like I was reliving it all over again. But why? I guess it was just on my mind since I met the four guys that ruined my life-but wait, I didn't reunite with them until the morning. What is going on? Onerology should come in handy right about now.

_hm... I guess if it happens again then this is going to be a problem. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Katelynn." I looked beside myself to see Kyle standing there with a smile on his lips. "You need any help?"

I smiled back at him. He is a really sweet boy, and funny to. He'll help you whenever you need it, he'll be sure to make you laugh and he seems like the person who would make you feel better if you were depressed. I just don't get why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay." Kyle looked like he was about to say something else but Eric interrupted him by walking over next to me.

"Hi, Katelynn." He smiled at me. He said it just like how he said it in Kindergarten. Also, I didn't punch hard enough for his nose to be broken so he was fine... sadly.

I sighed and forced myself to smile a little. "Hey, Eric."

His expression saddened. "What's wrong? Are you feeling depressed again?"

"Are you making fun of me?" I eyed him.

"No! Of course not!" He said. "I would never make fun of you."

"What about at the bus stop?" Kyle stepped in.

"What _about _the bus stop?" He questioned.

"You made fun of her 3 times." He said.

He faced me. "Okay, I'm _really_ sorry, Katelynn, I promise that I wont ever do that again." Eric said with a face that said 'please forgive me'

_What is wrong with him?_

The bell suddenly rang for the students to get to class.

I started to walk with Kyle to the classroom but I couldn't help but notice that Eric wasn't moving, he just stood there like a statue.

I stopped in my tracks, letting Kyle go forward and leave, then I turned to Eric. "Eric? What are you doing?"

"Can I come to your house later?" he asked.

I thought for minute. "Uh... sure?" it was more of a question then an answer.

"I-I just really need to talk to you." Eric explained.

"I can tell what it's gonna be about." I said.

He caught up to me and we started talking on the way to class. I kept my face serious looking, no smiling, no chuckling, just all serious but yet pretty deep. Eric, however, was all smiles, or grins at least.

"Do you have any friends back in Nebraska?"

"Just a few, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Alyssa and others."

"How's Alyson?"

"Ali's fine." I cocked my left eyebrow at him, waiting for any other questions he might have.

There was a really long silence between us. I would be willing to ask him a few questions as well if I was in a much better mood.

He looked at me to check if I was going to talk, if he was smart enough then he'd know that I far from that. "So... were you good in Nebraska after I..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence so I did it for him.

"Yeah, I was fine." I lied. "I guess after that happened it made me who I am now."

"Ah," Eric sounded interested. "and who are you now?"

_Who are you, a therapist? _I thought._ That is a good question though. Who am I?_

We inched even closer to the classroom door I was running out of time to answer.

_After Eric left me by myself I lost touch with who I was. What do I have to do, put the pieces together to remember who I really am?_

"Well?" Eric pressed.

"I don't know." I answered.

**Thank you for reading and please favorite, follow and review:)**


	4. I Just Wonder

**Here's chapter 4:**

_I sat down, frozen on the floor with my warm scarf in my hands. It felt like I couldn't just throw this thing away. I could feel in my gut the I was supposed to give this to someone... someone special and trustworthy. _

_Why am getting these weird feelings?_

_My mom had stopped beating my door, so right now she's either passed out on her bed or out of the house trying to get drunk again. I slowly stood up, suppressing the urge to stay still and enjoy the silence that I rarely get, and tucked my scarf in my top drawer of my dresser. I didn't want anyone to see it on me because I looked so ugly in it. That's probably why Eric decided not to spend time with me anymore, he's embarrassed of me._

_What can I do now? I have no friends... anymore and my sister doesn't like to talk to me. My life is so messed up, a 6 year old should not have to live like this._

_I walked over to my bed and gently laid myself on its cool, comfortable surface. I couldn't calm myself down even to close my eyes, there was just too much on my mind. It was like this at night as well, sometimes I don't go to sleep at all, others I just write in my journal until I do. I liked to write my own stories, it made me feel like I was in control of that special world I made up on just a normal piece of paper. I never showed anyone my drawings or stories though because they were never good enough for them to be proud of me. The storyline and the plots were terrible and really embarrassing because I always liked to make ones that's about love and relationships. _

_"Ouch!" I slipped out under my breath. I had tried to turn over to my side but I felt a sting of pain on my hip, I pulled my shirt up enough to see it, I saw a huge, deep purple bruise. _

_It was from last night. My parents came home horrifyingly drunk and angry, I locked myself in my room and Ali was smart enough to do the same because before we knew it mom and dad started screaming at each other. I huddled under my blanket for fear that somebody might walk in and see me crying. Of course I wanted to hide from my parents right now as well but it was never any use, first they yelled at each other for no apparent reason, throw breakable objects and lastly they would take out the rest of their anger on me and Ali. I felt bad for myself but more for my sister because it seems like they hate her more then me. _

_I jumped at the erupting sound of glass being smashed against the wall... maybe one more of our plates? I swear they broke so many that sometimes we have to use our hands to eat our incredibly small portions of food. _

_"You are such a stupid bastard," I heard my mom yell. "I made a huge, Goddamn mistake marrying you!"_

_"Same with you, you slut!" My dad argued back. "Is it not enough that I have to put up with your shit everyday?!"_

_I had a feeling that any minute now one of them will burst through my door and start giving me pain that I will soon remember in my nightmares tonight... any minute now._

_Then there it was, the sound of pounding footsteps racing closer to me. _

_"Get out from under there!" I heard my mom say._

_I did as I was told and slowly crawled out. She held a hammer... and she looked as furious as freaking shit._

_"Stand up." She demanded._

_I stood up._

_"I don't want you ending up like your stupid sister! So I am going to beat you until you forget all about her!" That's what she always said before she punches me. "I also don't want to see you talking to her ever again!" _

_She probably says the same exact thing to Ali._

_After three more beatings from her fists I fell to the floor and I started to cry. "Don't you be such a wimp like your dumbass father! Stop crying!" She yelled at me, forcing me to try and please her by holding my breath so I don't whimper anymore and wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. _

_"Do you have anything to say about yourself?" She said more softly._

_I slowly and shakily got back on my feet. "No, ma'm." I nervously said. _

_It was a few quiet moments that I savored before my mom hit me in the hip with the old hammer that was in her hand and I flew to the floor. Since she was finally finished with me she walked out of my room._

_"Pick yourself up." She told me and closed the door from behind her._

_I tried getting up but the pain had frozen me solid and I lost movement in my limbs. All I could do was lay there on the cold, hard floor._

"No, no, no!" I screamed and quickly sat up. My heart was racing and beads of sweat was dripping from my face. I found myself on my bed and back to being a fourth grader instead of a kindergartener. "Oh my God..." I said panting. "It was just a dream." I knew I was lying to myself. It was all true. And it all happened when I was too young to even count. I lied back down but I wasn't planning on going back to sleep.

I wish I had parents who loved me like all the other kids. What is love? I forgot how it felt to love someone and to have them love me back. I wonder how it's like to have mom and dads who care about me and look out for me. To have a boyfriend and to bring him home to show my parents, but my dad doesn't want to accept him because he wants to be the only boy that I love. Or to have "Best-Friend-Problems" and be in need of my mom's advice and love. I just wonder.

**=) I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading this! Please R, F & F!**


	5. Exposed Secrets and A Regretful Hug

**Here goes, try not to get sucked into this chapter;)**

I felt my face and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming anymore. I can't believe that I'm having those kinds of nightmares again, the past is the past and I am over it! Immediately, I shuddered.

_Why am I lying to myself? _I thought.

I froze, sitting in complete silence hurt my ears but I couldn't get up because the fear of having more nightmares like that had glued me to the bed. I guess that if I had someone over then I would've stayed up longer and not dream of that.

Eric was going to come over to my house last night but the more I thought about my parents screwing things up the more nervous I got so I told him I was busy. I felt bad for him though because when I broke it to him he looked so bummed.

_Did I just say that I 'felt bad for him'? He should be the last person to 'feel bad for'!_

That was one of the reasons why I cancelled on him, I just didn't feel ready yet. On the other hand, it did seemed like he changed a bunch... and from the looks of it he changed all because of me because right as I walked up to him he suddenly turned into a "sweet" boy, trying to be all _perfect_ and _cute_ and... God! I hate it!

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed.

_I should stop thinking about this, this is probably why I'm having nightmares. _I thought as I changed out of my pajamas and into my school-clothes.

I made my way to the kitchen where I met Ali sitting at the kitchen table eating her bowl of Co Co Puffs with Aunt Nikki sitting a cross from her.

"Uh, hi Aunt Nikki. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

They jolted around, not knowing I was there.

"Oh, sweetie, I heard you wake up screaming, so I went to go check on you and you were sitting up in your bed thinking of something from what it looked like." Aunt Nikki answered.

I didn't want to say anything, talking about it gave me too much pain in my chest.

"Katelynn, sweetie?" She said.

I sighed and sat next to Ali at the dinner table. "Do you remember Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and..." It took me a while to be able to say his name. "... Eric?"

Alyson froze.

"Who are they?" Aunt Nikki questioned.

Ali looked over at me and whispered, "Can I tell her?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "Eric Cartman was really, really, really close with Katelynn in kindergarten. She actually had a little crush on him but he didn't know it..."

I shuddered and my face grew as pale as a vampire's skin but my cheeks were red like cherries. _How did she know that?_

Ali continued, "... and then one day he left her and moved to Colorado and met three guy-friends named Kenny, Kyle and Stan. She and Kyle-"

I quickly slapped my hand on her mouth to make her stop talking. "Okay! That's all she needs to know!" I said.

Aunt Nikki cocked an eyebrow at me. "What happened with Kyle?"

Alyson smiled and chuckled.

_Oh God, she knows too much._

"Nothing." I growled through clenched teeth. I eased and said, "The point is that I met them all at the bus stop."

"You're kidding." Ali said in disbelief.

"No I'm dead serious." I said.

"That is so weird. Hundreds of cities in this state and they happen to live _here_?" She asked.

"I know."

Alyson snickered and said, "How's Eric? Still your knight in shining armor?"

"You read my diary from kindergarten!" I gasped. Ali laughed out loud in return.

"I am so lost, girls." Aunt Nikki said.

"Because you don't know everything." My sister explained with an evil smile. "Might I tell you about the time Kyle and Katelynn-"

_Bam!_

"Ow!"

I punched her right in the shoulder. That seemed to shut her up for a while. "Don't you _dare _tell her!" I threatened.

"Girls, how many times do I have to tell you: no rough-housing!" Nikki demanded.

I turned to my Aunt. "Okay, I'm sorry but this is serious. Ever since I reunited with them I've been having these weird dreams. They were memories of my past and they felt so real that I felt like I was reliving them."

I heard Alyson chuckle.

"Dude!" I said.

"Sorry, sis, but you just sound so ridiculous. Might as well make a movie or book about this." She said.

Aunt Nikki peeped up, "I sort of agree with Ali, sweetie. It's probably all in your head. Do you feel that these... _memories_... were important?"

I sighed and looked at the floor.

_Yes, of course their important! I just don't understand why you don't believe me..._

"What were they about?" She added since I didn't answer her.

_Oh, sure, hit me with a question like that. There's no way in hell I'm telling you._

I jumped down from my seat and walked out the front door saying, "Nothing. I'm going to school."

I met the four guys at the bus stop just like yesterday.

"Hi, Katelynn." Kyle greeted me with a smile. "Would you mind if I came over to your house after school?"

_Now him?_

Eric shoved his way over beside Kyle and stared into me with his brown eyes.

"No, can I please come over instead of him?" He asked.

"Stop it, butthole! I asked her first!" Kyle argued.

"Khel, please, it's very important." Eric said with a dead-serious face.

_Haha, I can't take him seriously with that accent._

"Katelynn, pick which one of you want to come over." Kyle-or Khel- demanded.

_Crap! Why my house?!_

"Honestly, I don't want either of you coming over." I told them while my heart was breaking at the moment.

"What?" Eric questioned in shock.

"_Neither _of us?" Kyle repeated.

I nodded.

"Hey, sis!" I heard Ali call to me. "You forgot something." She said and handed me my blue backpack. I grabbed it and put it on.

"Wow! You guys really grew up!" She explained while staring at them.

"Uh-oh, Kyle!" Stan said with a sly smile.

I peered at Kyle's expression, it looked like shock mixed with fear and confusion.

_Okay, something's defiantly with in-between him and Ali._

After a few minutes of chatting with my sister she left for the sixth-grade bus stop. The rest of the school day was kind of a bust since Eric and Kyle were upset with me but Kyle and Ali were on my mind the whole time because that was something I really needed to know about and I wasn't going to stop thinking about it until I knew what was going on.

~o~

After school I went home with Alyson, but I didn't _ask _her about Kyle. No, I was going to find out the same way she did with Eric and I.

As soon as we opened the door, there was my Aunt Nikki. Her arms were crossed and she had an evil face like she just got something that she wanted.

"I'm not clueless about you and Kyle anymore." She said.

_Oh no she didn't... did she?_

"No way, did you read her diary?" Ali said, she wasn't as concerned as she sounded though because a smirk was planted on her lips like she wanted this to happen.

Aunt Nikki nodded.

"YOU READ IT?!" I screamed in total shock and horror.

Ali burst out laughing and so did Nikki a little bit.

"Come to my room with me so that we can talk about our favorite parts!" My evil sister told my Aunt. She followed her up there. Boy, did I want to hear that conversation.

I was about to walk to my room and finish my book when there was a sudden knock on the door.

_What the hell?_

I turned around and opened it.

"Eric?" I said. "I thought I said I didn't want anyone ov-"

Eric interrupted me with a huge bear-hug. Tears stream from his face and soaked into my shirt.

"I missed you! I tried to hide that but it was so hard! I am so sorry for what I did before! I really am!" He spilled all kinds of sentences out of mouth like he didn't know where or how to start.

I was just shocked that I hugged him back.

**Wasn't this one just awesome?! I have fun typing this and I really expect some reviews or something good on this chapter you guys! :-) Thank you all who read it I love you all!**


	6. Falling For You

**I finally wrote Ch.6 so please enjoy!**

I hugged him tighter, he felt so... comfortable. I breathed in his scent, he smells a whole lot better than you'd think it shocked even me. Eric's hair was soft and thick with his luxurious brown strands. I would've enjoyed this a lot more back when I felt... _different_ about him.

A sudden flash hit me and everything turned white.

_"Dear Diary," I wrote in my diary._

_"I have been best friends with this boy named Eric Cartman for a long time. He is very nice to me, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me the way I like him. I actually have a crush on Eric, he is so cute and perfect! He always finds a way to make me feel better and I like that about him. I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a crush on someone and now I know how it feels." I marked down every word with a love-sick expression on face. _

_I continued after I took a few_ _seconds to infer what to write next. "I just hope that this will turn out like a fairy tale! And that we will grow up to get married and have a baby girl and kiss each other everyday! He is my knight in shining armor." I always took it too far with crushes._

_I stopped writing down my feelings for Eric and started doodling a mid-sized heart beneath my little paragraph, inside of it read: "Eric C. + Katelynn L. = Love forever."_

Everything suddenly turned white again as I found myself back in Eric's arms.

_Crap! I'm getting these memories again, but this time it's happening when I'm wide awake. Who am I now? That's So Raven?!_

That stupid memory happened a few months before he left me. I squeezed his back with my hands, almost tearing his flesh off as it started happening again.

_"I don't think you're fat." I told Eric as he was sitting on the bench in the playground at school. It was recess and these kids had come over to Eric and made fun of him._

_"You're perfect the way you are." I said. I felt like I was going to cry too once I saw the first tear come from his adorable brown eyes but I bit my tongue and tried to forget it. "I love you, Eric." I kissed his cheek._

_He looked up at me and hugged my body tight. "I love you too, Katelynn. You're my best friend. You're like a sister too me." Of course I got a little annoyed inside when he said that but I blew past that error and concentrated on his problems. _

_"And just like a sister I'll always be with you to love and take care of you." I told him as I ran my fingers through his soft, warm hair._

I felt really lightheaded, my body was growing numb and my face felt flushed. I could feel my legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Eric..." I mumbled before I fell on him and blacked out...

**There you go, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, I'm sorry it's really short but I didn't know what else to write about so... please F/F and R if you liked it enough! Peace out!**


	7. A Love From The Past

"Katelynn! Katelynn! Wake up!" I heard Eric call to me in my deep sleep.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, eveything was doublling and blurry at first. I found myself laying down on my couch with something cold and wet on my forehead.

"What was that?!" Eric asked me.

He was standing right in front of my face on the floor.

"Wh... what?" I mumbled.

_What the hell happened?_

"You passed out or something but I don't know why!" He paniced.

"Dude, quit yelling!" I demanded.

"I just don't know what to do!"

"I'm fine I passed out! It's over with!"

"Oh..." Eric said and let out a sigh of relief. "Then, why is your face white?"

"That's what happens after you do that, now quit it." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said then he grabbed the wet cloth that was on my forehead and started dabbing it all over my face to cool me down.

_I am feeling very uncomfortable, Eric. Please stop. _I thought as I looked at him with a confused expression.

Eric suddenly met my glance and smiled at me.

_There is no way in hell that he could have a crush on me now, right? I mean... it's a little late isn't it?_

He started to wipe the cloth down torwards my neck and sowly rubbed it in circles. I felt shivers run up my spine.

_This was the proper way to do this but when Eric did it, it felt so awkward._

"Why are you doing this?" I peeped up.

"Doing what?" He said with a smile. "Making you feel better?"

"You're not really making me feel better you're making me feel weird."

He finally took the cloth away. "I am? How the hell am I doing that?"

I sighed and shook my head. He clearly wasn't getting it. "I don't know." I lied then I sat up and turned on the T.V..

Eric sat down next to me. We watched a few shows for a while. I waited for him to say something, atleast anything. But he didn't. He just sat there like stone. Do you know what it's like to sit next to someone whom you have a long history with and just soak in deep awkwardness? It hurts. And let me tell you, for once, I actually yearned to hear Eric's voice for even a second.

"Eric?" I said after half an hour of no one talking.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I love you." He said and immediatly he made a shocked face.

_Did he regret saying that?_

I cocked my eyebrow. "What kind of _love _are we talking?"

He gulped. "L-like you, you know... f-friendship l-love."

I turned to him. "That didn't sound like you were so sure about that."

Eric didn't say anything for a while.

_Was he blushing?_

"So... do people pass out all the time in Nebraska?" He said and chuckled awkwardly.

I chuckled a bit back and said, "Do you want to know why I passed out?"

Eric looked at me like I was an idiot. "Sure?"

I sighed. "You dont get it. I did that for a reason."

"So, you made yourself pass out?"

"No, of course not." I told him. "I..." I stopped myself.

_What the fuck am I doing now? I know I am warming up to him but I'm not going to tell him something that actually happened and have him laugh at me._

"You..." Eric wanted me to go on. "What?"

I growled in anger and spoke. "Nothing." When I really wanted to tell someone about it.

"You can tell me anything, Katelynn." He told me and set his hand on mine with a smile.

"You promise you wont laugh?" I asked him.

"Yes." He promised.

"Fine." I sighed and went on. "I've been having these flashbacks about you and I in kindergarten. They reminded me of how I was with you all the time and it also reminded me of-"

I was interrupted by Eric's chuckling beside me.

"God, Eric!" I explained.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were trying to be funny!"

I sighed. Tipical Eric. "Whatever."

He gave one more laugh and said, "Okay, I'm fine, now go on."

"You're never fine, Eric." I joked.

"Shut up! Now continue with your stupid story."

"There's the Eric I know! Well, atleast you're almost like him."

"What? Are you saying I'm supposed to be mean?"

I nodded with a smile. "_Supposed _to."

"Why do you want me to be- wait. You weren't even with me when I was evil."

"Kyle didn't tell you? Since I wasn't there to see what was going on Kyle called me every night and told me everything because it was so interesting." I explained.

"How did you get Kyle's number?" Eric looked pissed off.

"Jesus, no one tells you anything." I said. "Kyle wanted to know who I was because you kept talking about me so he stole my number from your phone and called me. That was when we became friends."

"Oh." He said and squeezed his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"I am going to kill that Jew." I said using my "Eric Impression" that I have been working on long enough to sound just like him.

Eric eyed me. "What?" He questioned with a confused look.

"Just saying what you were thinking." I said.

He chuckled. "I didn't know you could read minds."

"Eric, when you said that you were sorry at the door, did you _really_ mean it?"

"I wouldn't hug anyone like that if I didn't mean it."

"Do you how much I was going through back then?"

"I didn't want to move. It wasn't my choice, okay?" He spat. "It was all my stupid mom's fault. She had to move to a job she had here."

"Okay, but why were you ignoring me..."

"... because, I didn't know how to..." He stopped then redid his sentence. Eric continued with his eyes pointed to the ground, trying to hide his face. "I had these weird feelings for you and I didn't know what to do with them."

"It's called loving someone."

"No! I don't _love _girls!"

"Dude, you do relize you just called yourself gay, right?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying that I'm not no love-sick pussy that's wasting their money on romantic restuarents, flowers and god damn chocolstes." Eric said crossing his arms with a pissed off look.

"Sounds like you're neglecting your feelings."

"I'm not neglecting them! I'm just simply... bypassing them."

"You even know what neglecting is."

"Oh and like you know!?" He said and immediatly bit his tongue. I'm guessing it hit him about my parents.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you dont know how lucky you are. To actually have a mom who loves you and to have food on you're table and a big house. Have you taken one look at my life? If my Aunt Nikki havn't moved in and started taking care of us then I wouldn't even have a place to live. Hell, if I had one then it'd be an adoption center!" I told him, spilling every single word out of the depths of my mind.

"I know, you're a strong girl. But these feelings I had... I still have them."

I shuddered. "You still... like me?"

Eric nodded with worried and scared eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say... I mean I had a crush on you in kindergarten but-"

"You did!" He explained with a happy-gleam in his eyes. "That's so amazing how come you didn't-"

"But I don't anymore."

Immediatly he sunk in desspression and agony. It looked like I had just crushed the spirits right out of him.

_Why the hell did I do that?! I am such a mother fucking, soleless bitch!_

No one said anything. It was all complete silence. Complete... dead... fucking... silence.

I can't believe I did this... but I did it... I had kissed that mother fucker right on the lips.

**I really hope that you guys loved this so far, I think I'm doing pretty good. Please Review, follow, and favorite if you want free cupcakes and Gir to hug you! :P**


	8. The Phone Call

**I am so sorry that I haven't been on here for a long time but I had my birthday party last week and then I got writers-block -.- so please accept my apologies and read mah story:**

_I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do for the day. I was in first grade and yet I still was too shy to even think about making friends. But this girl walked up to me while I was drawing in my notebook and asked me if I wanted to play with her, being me, I didn't answer, I only blushed a little bit because I didn't know what to do. When she walked away, though, I couldn't help but peer at her to memorize how she looked. She wore a hot-pink shirt and a bright yellow long skirt that could be easily mistaken as a dress. Her hair was long and a shining black, her eyes were a chocolate brown behind her thin, black glasses and her skin color was a bit darker than mine._

_Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I quickly snatched it from my dresser and answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, Katelynn." It was a voice that I could easily recognize, one that I heard everyday but never saw in real life. He was like a mysterious stranger to me, but, I did know his name in fact, it was Kyle Brovlofski. I talked to him every night by phone. I never saw him in person though. _

_"Hey, how was school?" I asked._

_"Like always; boring and stupid." He answered._

_"I know you like Math, though. You always say you're good at it."_

_"Yeah, I know you like Language Arts." Kyle told me. "Remember that story you made?" He chuckled._

_I blushed._

_Why Kyle, why?_

_"Yeah. And how I had to read it over the phone since you can't see me."_

_Kyle sighed. "Too bad we can't meet up or anything."_

_I have seen a picture of Kyle before, so I know what he looks like. I just haven't been able to hang out with him and see his living, breathing, form. "I know." I agreed._

_I was pretty sure that when I was in first grade Kyle had replaced Eric as my best friend. We just sort of clicked whenever we first heard each others voices. It was nothing like how Eric and I had met but it was still a pretty big memory. Besides, I liked Kyle a whole lot better, he was sweet like Eric except a whole lot tougher. I know that because he tells me all of these stories about me over the phone and I know he's not lieing because I have a lie-detector in my brain. No one passes by me with a lie and gets away with it. Not a single sole. _

_There was silence on the other line. Suddenly he starts to sing, "Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of her."_

_It was Swing Swing by All American Rejects, this song_ _was important too him and I because it was the very first song we heard together. This was when I started getting into music. "She seeing other guys. Emotions they stir." I sang along._

_"The sun is gone. The nights are long."_

_"And I am left while the tears fall." We sang in harmony. _

_"Did you think that I would cry,"_

_"On the phone?" _

_"Do you know what it feels like,"_

_"Being alone?"_

_Kyle chuckled, "That's enough of that." He said._

_"That is so awesome how we keep doing that!" I said while laughing. We did this every time we talk to each other, once someone has nothing to say the other person will start singing a song, it was like a tradition to us._

_"Well I gotta go, my mom is yelling at me to go eat dinner. Talk to you later?" He inquired._

_"Talk to you later." I established._

_The "End Call" button let out a tiny beep once I pressed it. It was the only thing that wiped that stupid smile off my face. It was also the last thing that was audible at the time. Everything was silence. Once again, I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. I stared at the ground as I pondered for a moment. _

_"Gaaa!" I heaved a loud sigh and fell backwards on my bed letting it caress me like a soft cloud in the sky. _

_I'll just take a small nap. I thought and drifted off into a deep deep sleep..._

_~0~_

_Vrrrrrr vrrrrrr vrrrrrr_

_I slowly batted my eyelids open and found myself lying down on my bed._

_"Shit my phone!" I half-whispered and then seized it. "Stupid vibrate mode."_

_vrrrr- It stopped ringing._

_"Fuuuck." I grumbled. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked myself as I peeked at the time on my alarm clock that was setting on my desk. 7:08._

_"I've been asleep for 3 hours?!" I said with bewildered eyes._

_Suddenly my phone started ringing again, I immediately answered it._

_"Yeah?" I yawned._

_"Katelynn! Katelynn! Guess what?!" Kyle shouted with gleam and happiness glued to his words._

_"Jesus, calm down, K-"_

_"I get to go see you!" He spilled._

_"A-are you ser-"_

_"Yes! I asked my parents and they finally said I could!"_

_~0~_

_I stood in place with my legs shaking and butterflies in my stomach. My teeth were chattering. My patience was falling apart by the second. _

_"When is he going to be here?" I questioned myself. I looked at my watch. "I can't wait much longer."_

_I took another peek at the window. No one, no cars, in sight. I turned around and suddenly met eyes with someone. _

_"Oh crap!" I screamed. Nothing could get my heart to slow down now. "Why are you out here, Ali?" I asked after I had recognized the odd creature. I haven't seen, nor talked to my sister for a long time, in fact I forgot what her voice sounded like._

_"I just heard that you were inviting Kyle over and I wanted to see him to." My God how her voice was so much different than I thought I'd be._

_"S-sure." I said in astonishment and turned back to the window. He's here!_

_My heart lurched as I dashed from my destination to the front door. _

_I sprang to the door and pulled it open, there was a cute little kindergarten Kyle standing at the door. His eyes soulfully met mine after he had examined me from head to toe. _

_I finally got the courage to speak, "H-"_

_Suddenly my sister walked up and completely took Kyle's attention away from me and at her... I didn't really mind that, that much but, it was the way he was staring at her. It was like she was the first girl he had ever seen in his life. I sort of felt that something was going on between them but who the hell knows?_

_"Hi, I'm K-Kyle." He introduced himself to my sister._

_Da fuck is this kid trying to do? I thought._

**Thank you for reading and please follow, favorite and review... unless you're mad at me for leaving you guys : then you may throw tomatoes at me… if you can turn down a Gir-Hug! Bwahaha! No but seriously... stay in school and what not.**


	9. Who Kissed First?

**Here is chapter 9 you guys! Please read and enjoy! P.S. I just watched a lot of Pewdiepie so it might be a little weird... Ha!**

I quickly pushed Eric off me, pulling our wet lips apart. My eyes were enormous due to shock and fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"You really don't see what the problem is?" I said. "I just kissed you! I don't even know why! Plus I'm only ten and..." I shivered. "You used tongue on me."

He chuckled. "Y-yeah well..."

"I don't like you like I did back in kindergarten." I told him.

_This is the most weirdest thing I've ever been through... I have way too much drama in my life._

"I know, you told me! I wasn't the one who kissed first."

I snickered. "So you're saying it was me?"

"Yes."

My face grew pale as I stared at him.

_Why the fuck am I lying about this anyway? I know I kissed him first. I also know that he is going to tell all his buddies as soon as I'm gone. Maybe he'll just admit it if I keep faking it._

I cleared my throat and said, "If I were to kiss you first I'd remember."

"Then you have a horrible memory."

"Quit it! Quit arguing with me!"

Eric got down from the couch. "Drama queen." He said as he grabbed his coat.

I jump down and chased after him. "I am most certainly not a drama queen!"

He stared at me. "Yes you are."

"I am not!"

He sighed and walked away, "Whatever." He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

_I am going to teach this boy a lesson._

I quickly rammed him into the wall and completely knocked the wind out of his lungs. I clenched my teeth as I squeezed his collar in my tight grip and watched his bewildered expression.

"Don't you dare walk away from me like that again." I threatened. "Unless you want a death wish."

Eric started to shake like leaves in the wind.

I pushed him harder into the wall. "You can treat the other girls like that but not me, because I am capable of more than you can possibly think of. I can snap your neck in half like a toothpick so if you so much as tell a sole about that kiss, then I will make you wish you were never born, you spoiled son of a bitch."

"T-the fuck is wr-wrong with you?" He stuttered.

"I'm just..." I let my grip slip away and watched him fall to the floor. "... different."

"But you're supposed to be a stupid, weak girl who likes My Little Pony and kisses posters of gay-singers." He said. "Not... _that_."

I gave him and evil look and said, "Guys are supposed to be strong and brave," I snickered. "unlike you. You're afraid of girls."

"Whatever... Drama Queen." He called me.

"Pussy." I said back.

"What is going on out here?" I heard Ali's voice emerge. "Is she beating you up?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I stated.

Ali looked over at frightened Eric and said. "Well, good job."

"Thanks." I answered.

"What?!" He yelled louder than ever with his lungs probably exploding at the minute. "What the hell?! What the fucking hell?!"

I chuckled at the sight of him freaking out.

He suddenly turned to me put his angered face close to mine. "Don't you laugh at me again! You hear?!"

I couldn't help but laugh again before I answered him. "Bitch, please, I can knock you out with just one punch to the head."

Eric started shaking with over-blown frustration, he clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to fight me so bad. But did he have the guts?

_Come on, throw a punch at me. _I though with a smile plastered on my face.

"Gaah!" He yelled in frustration and started walking out the door.

"Ha! See you Monday!" I called after him, he only answered by slamming the door shut.

"Aw," Ali heartrendingly said. "I wanted to see a good fight."

Aunt Nikki walked into the room with her purse already hanging from her left shoulder like she was ready to go somewhere.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" Ali inquired.

She sighed. "They've been out doing who-the-hell-knows-what since midnight and I just don't want you to see them once they come back so I'm taking you two out to where ever you want."

"You don't have to do that." I told her. "We can just go over to someone's house."

"No, I want to be with you girls for a while. Now, where did you want to go?" She asked us again.

"Hot Topic!" My sister answered with glee.

Aunt Nikki looked over me. "What about you, Katelynn?"

I shrugged even though I knew first thing where I wanted to go. "Book store?"

She smiled at me. "No need for you to shrug, I know you really want to go there."

"I do. I need to keep looking for Hetalia there! I can't find any and I need it!" I pleaded.

"Okay let's go then." She said as we followed her to the car outside like a family of ducks and drove all the way to Barnes and Noble for almost the whole day.

~0~

It was Monday and that means I finally get to go and see my friends again. I didn't do anything that whole weekend except for read all my Black Butler books, I am in love with manga, I'll read almost any kind of it, I watch the anime shows Black Butler, Hetalia, Murder Princess, Angel Beats and Soul Eater. Maybe even more if I could remember them all. Anyways, I didn't find any Hetalia-God Dammit!- and so I had to complain about it to my sister only to piss her off.

I walked over to Kyle, Stan and Kenny, who were having a little conversation.

"Hey guys." I greeted to them.

"Hey." They all said to me.

Stan whispered something to Kyle.

"Go, do it." he whispered back.

He faced me. "I don't suppose you watch Terrence and Phillip, do you?" He asked me with his eyes pointed to the ceiling paying absolutely no respect to me.

"Yeah." I said. Apparently there was a ghost behind me because his eyes had suddenly grown enormous with shock.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"See? I told you she was cool." Kyle told Stan with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Craig and Clyde.

"Did you really kiss Cartman?" Clyde asked.

I was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt of embarrassment and astonishment.

"How did you- no." I answered.

"Then how come he's going around the school telling everyone that you did?" Craig peeped up.

"I have no fucking idea why he's doing that. Where is he now?" I demanded.

Craig pointed over to his destination. "He's over there talking to Jimmy."

"Hold my stuff, Kenny." I said as I handed him my Social Studies book and trapper keeper.

I darted over to where that dumbass was at put him in a choke hold and smashed him into the wall, choking him so much that it seemed that I yearned for his gasps for sweet air.

"Why the _fuck _do you want to die so bad?" I threatened.

"I... -gasp- ..."

I slowly let loose my grip a little so that I could understand him.

"I'm not going to die from a stupid little gir-" He started.

I finished him by pushing a pressure point and watched him as he passed out onto the floor like a dead body.

I stared down at him and said, "Fatality." Only for fun.

I turned around to see that everyone was staring at me with astonishment growing like a tree. I just calmly grabbed my stuff from Kenny and walked to class. "Thanks, Ken." Was the last thing I said.

"Damn, girl." Kyle said, immediately slapping his mouth with his hand to shut him up.

**That whole thing about the Anime and Manga was actually right about me. I do love all those shows and I have all the Black Butler books, and I also can't find any Hetalia-GOD DAMMIT!- so yeah you learned a lot about me. I hope you liked it please review, follow and favorite if you did and let your creativity grow my awesome writers! :P**


	10. I Hope It Wont Be Like Last Time

**I am so glad that you guys are liking my story so far! I really appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm happy that you are supporting me, thanks for having my back bros! ;) I love you all!**

_I slowly rocked back and forth on the fairly old swing at my school. It was recess, the worst part of the day for me. While all the other kids laughed and played with all of their friends, I sat alone, and while some pairs of kids pushed each other on the swings, I let the wind push me. The leaves mocked me as even they have fun with another one of their kind, they blew in the wind in pairs or groups like they were playing tag. _

_I sighed. I wish I could-_

_My heart stopped as I felt two hands pushing me. I found myself swinging properly now. My face turned back to normal color and my goosebumps went away as happiness flowed through me. I laughed in harmony with the person behind me. My guards went down and I didn't have a care in the world, that was, until I found out who that person actually was._

_I felt my heart suddenly drop and my hope unexpectedly crushed. _

_It wasn't who I thought it was... no... it wasn't Eric._

_In fact, it was that girl with the glasses and the black hair I saw a few days ago. _

_"You wanna play now?" She asked with a cute smile that could melt someone's heart like butter in the hot sun. _

_I just looked at her in astonishment. I didn't know what to say. No one ever talks to me because they think I'm an outcast._

_"Mm..." I grunted. My shyness was definitely waving over me. "Okay."_

_"Yay!" She cheered and grabbed my hand. She dragged me over to the monkey bars._

_"I'm Sarah." She happily greeted._

_"I-I'm K-Katelynn." I stuttered._

_"Why are you so shy, Katelynn?" Sarah asked._

_"I... I don't know." I mumbled._

_"Do you have any friends?" She inquired._

_I slowly and hesitantly shook my head 'no'._

_"Do you wanna be my friend?" _

_What should I say?_

_"Okay." I answered._

_After that we went along and played tag with each other for the rest of recess. I couldn't believe it but I finally found a new friend. I didn't even have to do barely anything to earn her friendship. I hope I'm not being too religious here but, thank you God, thank you for finally answering my prayers and for bringing Sarah into my life. I should have talked to her way earlier so that I could have fun and be a kid again. Just like today._

_Riiiiiiiiing!_

_The bell for all the students to go back in the building rang. I walked in with Sarah, our arms locked like we were two besties in high-school. We talked about all of the best music and our favorite TV shows, I was having the best conversation I had in a long time. Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by a group of boys._

_"Hey, look! It's Dorky-Katelynn!" One of them said to me. _

_"Ha! Ha! It is!" Another chirped in._

_"Na-na-na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na-na-na!" __They all sang together._

_"Hey!" Sarah yelled at them. "You'd better shut up or else I'm gonna kick you all in the balls!"_

_They group of boys stood, shaking in place like they were paralyzed and they wanted to scream but just couldn't no matter how much they tried._

_"Well! Get your asses out of my sight!" She threatened again and started to charge at them with a fist, ready to punch them. _

_As soon as she was running towards them like an angry bull they all scattered away in different directions like terrified ants._

_Sarah slowly turned around to face me, she saw my shocked face and started to get worried like she was afraid she was going to loose me. I slowly grew a smile on my lips and said, "That was so cool." _

_She chuckled. "I apparently have a lot to teach you about beating people's asses."_

_"Uh... sure?" I answered her._

_"Can you come to my house after school?" Sarah inquired._

_"Yeah. My parents wouldn't care." I told her._

_"How would your parents not care for a cool girl like you?"_

_I looked down at the white, tiled floor. I didn't want to answer that question right now because I knew what it was leading up to. Pretty soon I was bound to tell her about my parents and what they do to me. I'd hate to do that to her. Once I'd tell her everything about my life she'd never want to see me again. I just know that is bound to happen soon or later._

_"Well, will you be able to walk to my house with me?" She went on._

_"I guess." I said._

_Sarah smiled at me. Damn that feeling never gets old. _

_"Come on Best Friend." She told me as we walked together to our first class that we now realized that we were both in._

_~0~_

_The outside was really warm today, the sun burned the top of my head like a frying pan on a stove. I was walking with Sarah to her house, the whole time we continued our conversation that we were trying to have before those retarded boys stopped us. She told me that when I got to her house that she was going to teach me how to fight since she has a punching bag and she knows karate. I was a whole lot happier than before I had met her. That was until she brought up that one question I despised the most: "What happened with your sister and mom and dad?"_

**Attention bros! I am having an Author's Notes chapter at the very end and I am going to answer a few questions about the story and I'll take a few about me. So if you want to, you can ask me a question in the reviews or PMs or what eves and I will be sure to answer them. P.S. If you do ask a question then I will put that and you're name in the last chapter so if you don't want your username on it then tell me and I'll put you as anonymous or you can make up a codename for yourself-which is more fun!- Later my peeps! Thank you for reading my story! If you want warm cookies to appear magically on your bed in the morning then review plzz!**


	11. I Hope We're Partners Forever, I Thought

**Hey dudes, don't forget to PM me your questions about this story if you have any! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter:**

I walked to class, noticing the all the shocked eyes that were on me. Utterly oblivious that class is about to start.

I quietly set my stuff down at my desk and waited for class to start by playing with my phone.

I had yet another weird dream last night and it was all true. My best friend, Sarah, was actually the one who taught me how to protect myself from bullies and from anyone who deserved to get their ass kicked. She was one of the reasons I changed myself from a shy, little girl, to a strong, brave ninja-as some would call it. As a matter of fact, I was missing her right now; I haven't talked to her since, well, yesterday. She had so many questions about how Colorado was and I bet that she still does. I bet I can text her during class without Mr. Garrison knowing.

"Hey, Sarah, thank you." I texted her.

I shoved my phone in my pocket right before I felt a slight buzz.

Pulling it out, I saw her reply, "What do you mean?"

I tapped multiple keys on my phone and pressed send. "Just thanks."

"... Okay? O.o How was Colorado today? Hmm?" She answered. Same typical retarded Sarah. I blame Family Guy.

"It was gewd, I just knocked Cartman out. :P! Like a bau5" I typed. I always liked to mimic her stupidity.

"And what about Kyle? Huh? Huh?"

I sighed and peered behind me to see if anyone could read our conversation. Wendy, Bebe and Red were wasting their time on the great "talk about shoes". Timmy was in the back being a retard. DogPoo was... being DogPoo.

_Dammit Sarah. What if someone saw that?_

"I don't like him." I sent to her.

"Yeesss you dooo."

I felt a sigh of relief exit my lips because the message was off the screen. "No I don't."

"Yeah-huh."

"The teacher just walked in talk to you later." I lied and locked my phone with a swift and quick press of a button.

Every time, everyday, she will find a way to make me all pissed because she thinks she's right all the time. I mean _all the time._ It also makes me mad whenever it has something to do with me. Now I don't know myself?

I suddenly saw a bright, green blob sitting down in a seat next to me from the corner of my eye. My heart started racing and it seemed that I have just erased my memory because I had no idea what to say. For the first time, we were together without the guys. Damn, I love this "First", it's the only one I will ever like and that's a fact.

"Where did you learn to beat people up like that?" Kyle asked me.

I shakily faced him and answered with a touch of shyness. "Oh... f-from my friend. She taught me that kind of stuff years ago."

"Why?" He questioned.

"You know, for protection." I answered with an obviously scared tone.

"Protection?" He snickered. "You mean to beat up the "Big, Evil Fatass"?"

I gave him a smile in return for his charming grin. "Of course." I chuckled.

Kyle smiled at me for an eternity, giving us a long time of total silence, but no awkwardness. It seemed to me that we were connecting with our minds-no, our _hearts._ While our eyes drilled into each other, but in a good way, it was like reaching for all our secrets and the thoughts in our heads, with only our eyes. With the help of our tender smiles, of course.

_I've never connected with anyone like this before._

"I've never connected with anyone like this before." He finally said.

_Oh my God, he can even read minds, what else can he do?_

"You... your eyes are so pretty. I can't take mine off them."

_He's so chivalry. I can't keep my mind off that._

"I..." He shyly peeked at the floor like there was something talking to him, then he darted his eyes back at me. "... I can't help but ask..."

"All right children! Take your seat!" A loud voice demanded. It was. Of course.

The No-Good-Self-Loathing-Stupid-Douchy-Son-Of-A-Bitch-So-Called-_Teacher _made his way to his desk and plopped his text books on it. Then he started to teach some crap that no body even wants to be teached, nor do they want to waste their time without being able to even take a nap.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should know not to be dating now! Ugh! This is what I get for being a Libra; we are always trying to find our true love. Why am I even trying to anyways? There's no such thing as a "One True Love", no one can change my mind about that. Ever._

"I bet I can change that." I heard Kyle say.

I looked over at him with awe. Beads of sweat slowly moving down my face.

"What?" He asked once he saw me staring at him. "I said that I could change that problem on the board to make it right. You know, our assignment?"

I finally exhaled the breath that was discreetly trapped in my throat.

_I feel as if he can read my mind. _I stated to myself-at least I thought I did. _He's making me crazy!_

I saw him smirk as he wrote the math problems on a piece of notebook paper.

_I'm done playing this game. _I thought before I started "changing the problems" on my assignment. Just like Kyle. And my thoughts about "true love".

"Oh, and, kids. I have a homework assignment for you all."

The whole class groaned in agony all together like they practiced. Although, judging by this teacher they probably do that everyday.

"Now, now. It's not that bad. I want you all to partner up with someone, and then after school meet up and research types of dancing. Then, you and your partner will do the dance together and if you don't, then you will get an F."

"Awww!" The class groaned again in return for that apparently hideous answer. I, for one, don't mind this assignment. I like to dance and especially learn more about it.

"Pick your partners, children!" The teacher demanded.

Everyone started to scurry around out of their seats and grab their best friend like they were the last Never Shout Never CD on the shelf. Kyle, for some reason, was making his slow, yet diligent way to me. He would never want to be partners with a girl like me with an assignment like that. So maybe Stan was beside me and he was just going for him.

"Do you want to be partners with me?" He asked once he was only a few inches next to me.

"Uh... sure." I answered in awe. "You actually want to be partners with me?"

"Of course, I never got a chance to finish our conversation and I really want to get to know you." His eye sparkled like bright lights in the night.

"There's not much to know about me." I said.

He snickered. "Do you wanna do this assignment at my house or yours?"

_My parents! God damn my parents! They're probably still out drinking; I don't want Kyle to see those monstrous creatures when they come back!_

"No." I immediately spat. Way too quickly, reading off of my new partner's face. "I-I mean your house, please."

_Why can't life just be simple? Speaking of life, what do you have to do to make Déjà Vu go away... and your family happy and normal?_

**Really sorry, dudes for not writing in a while, I've been busy, and I hope you were to since it was Halloween. Please review, follow and favorite if you wuv this story so far and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


	12. Confronting Him In a Dream

**I finally typed up chapter 12 and this one actually makes things a whole lot more complicated because Katelynn has some secrets to tell you! It's getting closer to the point that you just can't skip chapters and know what in hell is going on. So anyways, please enjoy you guys!**

_I slowly ran my fingers down my blue scarf like I was petting my dog, Butterscotch, the way I do when trying to calm her down from being way too hyper. I never noticed this but... the scarf... it actually looks like I'm staring into my own eyes. It's the same bright, sea-blue kind of color I see every morning in the mirror. Why does it feel like that? Like I'm peering into my own soul, scratching out my own secrets that I hopefully already know. Maybe I don't know about my love for music, my love for reading and my love for... loving._

_I can't stand looking through this so-called-harmless-scarf anymore. I can't take how much I know myself; I want to know about other people. I want other people to know about me._

_The weak piece of clothing draped over my hands like a snake deceased in my grip. I wanted to give this odd object away, but defiantly not just throw it in the trash can._

_I suddenly saw a picture of Kyle in my head, seeing him made me happy for some reason, like he was my best friend whom I haven't seen in 5 years. He keeps telling me how pretty my eyes look whenever I give him a photo of me. He says that they tell him a story, or even paint him a picture of how I was feeling that day. It's funny because we something think alike, I've always thought that he was just influenced easily, but whenever I ask him he just says that we were accidentally born with half of each others brains. What a creative boy, huh? Then again most boys his age were kind of off like that. _

_Maybe I should-_

_"What are you doing with your scarf?" I heard Ali question me at the doorway._

_"Nothing." I lied after debating for a few seconds about it._

_"Why are you looking at it like that?"_

_I sighed. "Why are you asking so many questions? I'm doing nothing."_

_"Can you see your eyes in it? Does it resemble the color?"_

_She noticed it to?_

_"Yeah," I said fluently with awe. "You can see it as well?"_

_Ali, or what I thought was her, suddenly morphed into a tall male in his twenties. He wasn't an ordinary man, though, he wore a long, white gown and a gold, round object floated above his head. The most obvious, was the pair of white-feathered wings growing out of his back._

_"I'm not Ali," He explained. "I just needed a way to contact you. We need you to come back home. Everyone misses you."_

_"I would, but I must finish my work here."_

_"You're never going to find what you're looking for. You're... different than the others, so we had to-"_

_"To erase my memory and leave me confused?! Thanks to you I'm ignorant with how I died!"_

_"Indeed, you are, but doesn't the fate of the world mean anything to you? You must remain as ignorant as you are now."_

_There was a long, diligent silence gnawing at us._

_"Please, just tell me where you are." He begged. "I really don't want to use the Mind Tracking Device on you."_

_"Go ahead. I'm not telling you anything."_

_"But, Katelynn, It's going to cause great pain."_

_"I don't care! Finding this out is extremely important to me. I'm almost on the verge of figuring out who I am, you'd do the same as what I am now."_

_"Well, just try to stay away from Eric Cartman; he doesn't seem like he's on our side. Ditto for that Kyle kid."_

_"What do you mean 'stay away from him'? I'm growing these feelings for Kyle and he definitely doesn't seem satanic."_

_"I'm not saying that..."_

_I know what he's going to say and I honestly don't want to hear it. It's just terrible to have to tear away from, what feels like, your true love. I also can't believe that I just called him my "True Love" when I obviously vowed not to. See what your crush can do to you?_

_"... I'm only saying that he is-"_

I cut him off by waking up. I was laying in my bed with my "Napoleon Dynamite" blanket covering me from my toes to my shoulders. My heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

"Gosh, I forgot he could reach me like that. Hopefully he didn't hear me cuss all those times. Who am I kidding, of course he did."

**How was it? Lol I bet it was way too much for one time! It's actually pretty obvious what Katelynn is but if you don't know yet then you'll be surprised at the end! Then again, if you don't know what she is yet then WTF man I gave you so many hints! Like always, if you like my story so far please review, follow and favorite and if you love it then here is a lollipop! *Hands you a lollipop***


	13. Can't Hide These Feelings From Her

**Okay guys, I've decided on making one or somethimes more chapters everyother day because I just can't write a good story in one day with school and all. So, read mah story and tell me what you think!**

Riiiiiiiiing!

I jolted up at the sound of the bell breaking my earddrums. All I heard after that was the sound of the other kids tearing from their seats and charging for the door like a stampeed of bulls.

_Was I sleeping?_ I thought to myself as I wiped the drool from the corner of my lip. _That's not like me. Damn, this teacher is as boring as hell!_

I should have known I was sleeping because I don't own a Napoleon Dynamite blanket, but, damn I wish I did. It is really weird to have a dream of you dreaming. Like I don't get enough of that already.

I sighed, I have to be the last one in here. Suddenly I noticed that green hat again, it was Kyle and he was still putting his stuff away into his trapper keeper.

"Kyle?" I said to him.

He looked up at me and answered with a smile plastered on his sweet lips, "Yeah?"

"Oh... are you always the last one out?"

"Most of the time. I just like to take it easy once in a while, I mean it's not like the school is on fire, right?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "What's so bad with school anyways? I like it." I immediatly regreted that because I was just reminded of me passed out during Math. "Well, Language Arts atleast."

"I'm actually more of a Science person. Not that big a fan of writing, I can never be creative enough to make a story about it." Kyle told me.

"Sure you can." I retorted. "Anyone can."

"Come on, I couldn't if I tried it's just impossible-"

"Everything is possible."

That's when I first heard Kyle not speak at all for 2 minutes straight. He wasn't smiling either but it's not like he was mad at me, it was like he was stunned, in awe that I had just said that.

"What?" I asked him after an eternity of silence, this time not so enjoyable.

"You are different than all of the other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"You just... are. I can't put my finger on it though. All the girls are supposed to be boy-crazy, frilly and pink and be obssessed with shoes."

"Well... do you... _like different?_"

"I like _your _different."

I blushed so hard that my face was burning hotter than lava, my face grew painted with redish-pinkish paint. Being showered by love was a weird phobia of mine, if I get too much at a time I'll just feel like I'm about to pass out. I'm like a nerd after he greets a pretty girl with "Hello".

"I think we should be going, my moms gonna kill me if I get home late."

"Same here with my Aunt."

"Also, can you ignore my mom? She's probably going to be real pissy because she has this "thing" with me going out with girls who aren't Jewish."

I froze alittle bit letting only my feet move by walking. I felt my heart flutter.

_Did he just call me his girlfriend?_

"Oh! I-uh-I just meant that she'll _think_ we're going out, not, you know..." Kyle gulped like he was chugging a bottle of something. "... literatly."

And just like that my heart dropped to my shoes.

"S-sure," Is all I could say. "I mean, I-I wouldn't mind it, but, uh..."

_You anything to add to make this anymore awkward, you idiot?!_

"Whoa! Look!" I heard him say, suddenly his voice was full of joy and amusment.

I looked to where he was pointing with a shaky finger. It was the glass doors in the front of us, outside there was snow falling everywhere. It wasn't a little, it looked like it would only take 20 mintutes to build themselves up the door and block peoples way out. The wasn't blowing, so it didn't look so dangerous, just beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed.

"It's so beautiful." Kyle stated.

We stood next to each other. Our hearts beating the same beat. Our eyes both twinkling by the same sight. Everything was so peaceful, it was enough to make me slowly grab Kyle's hand which was sitting not even a centimeter away from mine. I could tell that astonishment was flowing through his veins.

After a while, Kyle just smiled and squeezed my hand back.

I could feel the cold air diffused up to me, I got shivers just from standing there and watching it.

_Oh, God, I forgot to wear a jacket._

"Come on, lets go before they lock the doors on us." I told him before I started to walk to the exit, but Kyle stood frozen in his spot using my arm as a leash and pulling me back.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't have a jacket on." He said with a sweet, heart-warming smile on.

"Kyle, I'm gonna be fine."

He answered by taking his jacket off and handing it to me. "Here, wear mine."

I pushed it away. "No, I don't need one."

Kyle slipped on jacket on me and buttoned it up. "Yes, you do, I don't want you to get sick. Take my gloves to." He said as he pulled his green gloves off his hands.

I grab them and put them on mine. "Geez, do I need your hat to?" I joked.

"No I, uh, don't like to take off my hat." He said and then he lovingly shoved me out the door with him close to my side.

The snow trickled down, softly landing on my nose, making my cheeks turn to a cherry red.

_It's so cold out here even with a jacket on. I wonder how poor Kyle's doing._

"Kyle, are you sure your okay without a jacket?" I decided to ask.

"Yes, of course. I've been out here like this many times and I'm getting real used to the cold." He explained to me without a shiver in his voice.

It took not even 5 minutes to get to Kyle's house and when we did, I could feel my legs locked in place and my fear covering me like a blanket.

"Uh, y-you said that your mom wont like me, right?"

"... y-yeah, there's a high chance she wont, but uh... there's a higher chance that she will if we were... together" Kyle said, his voice had a touch of fear in it once he got to the word _together_ like he wasn't sure if he should say it of not.

We were inching even closer to the front door. Pretty soon one of us would have to knock on the door, awaiting the sight of his mother, probably pissed off by how late he was.

_Why today?_ I complained to myself just before Mrs. Broflovski opened the door with her eyebrows arched down and her face pinched up.

"Kyle, where have you been?" She inquired then turned to me with the same furious look. "And who is this?"

_I can't do it. _I said to myself, _I just can't hide these feelings from her._

**Thank you for reading! I am having fun writing this story and I hope you like reading it. I also want to say how I appriciate all the reviews, favorites and follows from you all! I love you and keep on writing my Famous Authors!**


	14. Switching It Around

**Here you go, guys, the next chapter! Yay! Not that excited? Mkay, mkay that's fine:P Before you go on, though I want to tell you that I will be making a few new stories, one will be Family Guy, Hetalia: Axis Powers, and maybe an Adventure Time/Regular Show crossover. I wont be that quick about that, I need time to make them pretty good for people, so just keep an eye out for them and be sure to read a couple!**

Stepping into The Broflovski's House I could feel the tenshion overload by the second.

"Kyle, You brought home a girl that, you know I would not approve of," Mrs. Broflovski said. "That is not what I taught you at all."

I know she wont ever "Approve" of me, unless I convert to Judiasm which is totally against my ways... right? I mean, I am an Angel of Christianity, wont an Angel of Judiasm be the same?

"Mom, she's here for a School-Project. It's nothing." Kyle answered like I really _was _nothing.

I turned to him with my eyes over-loading with agony, hoping that he'll change that about me.

He stared at me and corrected, "Oh, uh... I meant... that she is... well, we're... t-together."

"What? Well, then, why didn't you tell me about her?" She inquired.

"B-because we just got together today." Kyle sounded like a baby whenever he stuttered, it was really cute though, even when he's doing so because of his own mother.

"Okay, bubla, just talk to me next time, okay?" She finished off, sounding exactly like a mother I wanted.

"What do you mean by _next time_?" I asked her, I know, maybe I was being a bit mean but I wanted to know if she just had no hope in us right now.

"Bubla has had about three little girlfriends now."

"Okay!" Kyle bluntly interrupted. "Lets just go to my room, it's getting late." He said and dragged me upstaires by my arm.

"Leave the door open, Kyle!" Mrs. Broflovski called after him just before we stepped into a room with green walls, an Einstien poster and a bookshelf covered with books.

_Books, oh my God- goodness, I need to read something, now!_

I am highly addicted to books, they were like crack to me. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stand not being able to read something that's taughnting me right in front of my face.

Kyle pulled me over to the bed and let go of my hand. He noticed that I couldn't keep my eyes of his bookshelf.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned.

I didn't answer and just wandered off to what was catching my eye. "Do you have Steven- oh my God, you have Steven King!" I said as I tore a thick, chapter book off the middle shelf-while standing on the chair of course.

"You like Steven King?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I said and flipped to the front page of _Nightmares And Dreamscapes_.

Kyle climbed up onto the chair and stood next to me. "That's funny." He stared at the stupid smile on my face. "All of my friends make fun of me because I have so many books."

"Then, you have lame friends." I told him without even looking up. "You need to be with me all the time."

I could tell that right after I had said that I shouldv'e taken it back. Kyle stood, frozen in place, pondering so hard that his head might explode any minute.

I peered at him with worry in my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know this is stupid to ask... are we going to be a couple that lasts forever? Is that what your aiming for? Or is this just for... _fun_?"

"Of course not, I really like you." I took my time to answer. "Enough to maybe... make you feel weird if you, you know, didn't want this to be a..."

"Perfect relationship? Because I want it to be." He finished for me.

"Really?" I said with that stupid smile on my lips again, only this time, it was different... special.

He smiled back. "Why don't we get started with our assignment?" Then he picked me up by my waist and carried me to the center of the room. "I was thinking... _ball room _dancing, maybe?"

"W-what?"

_Ball room dancing? What the hell is he talking about?_

He rolled his eyes in a joking way. "Our project, Katelynn." He reminded with a crooked smile.

"Oh! I knew that!" I lied. I guess someone had actually got to the point to make my "Love Meter" over-load and force me to forget everything around me.

Something else... other than the books... had caught my eye once again. It was an object with a bright color laying down on his bed. Taghting me with its formality.

_I gripped the scarf in my hands, squeezing it until its imaginary eyeballs poped out of its imaginary skull. Once last look at this and it would be off and gone for ever. I set it softly down in a box and closed it up, sealing it with duck tape. _

_The side of the box read in black ink;_

_"Kyle Broflovski_

_South Park Colorado_

_65706"_

I made my way to the scarf that was on his bed.

"This is my scarf... you... you kept this? All this time?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah." He answered. "It made me feel safer every night." He smiled to himself.

I pick up the obect and peered into it...

_Right after school I dashed to my house and ran into my room, making sure to slam my door shut and lock it in fear of my parents. I looked at myself in my full-sized mirror, I sort of looked different with my eyes red and sore. I hated the way I looked. Everyone did. So did my parents, they even told me. I made an angry face to replace my vulnerable expression and tore off my glasses and threw them at my mirror. It cracked a little bit spilling some glass shards on the floor._

I felt buzzed after that, my mind was growing weary.

_"Katelynn!" My mom banged on the door yelling real loud. She was drunk. "Katelynn, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_I just dramatically slipped to the floor and unwrapped my scarf from my neck. _

_"Why are you making so much noise?!" She screamed from the other side of the door._

"Ah!" I screamed and threw the scarf away from me.

"Whoa what's wrong, Katelynn?!" Kyle cried and comforted me. "What'd you see?"

"I saw... ah!" A sudden sharp pain erupted my head. Mathew. And that stupid device!

I fell to the floor and hugged my knees.

_I had a feeling that any minute now one of them will burst through my door and start giving me pain that I will soon remember in my nightmares tonight... any minute now._

_Then there it was, the sound of pounding footsteps racing closer to me. _

_"Get out from under there!" I heard my mom say._

_I did as I was told and slowly crawled out. She held a hammer... and she looked as furious as freaking shit._

_"Stand up." She demanded._

_I stood up._

I mumbled, "Stupid... stupid..."

_I fell to the floor and I started to cry. "Don't you be such a wimp like your dumbass father! Stop crying!" She yelled at me, forcing me to try and please her by holding my breath so I don't whimper anymore and wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. _

_"Do you have anything to say about yourself?" She said more softly._

_I slowly and shakily got back on my feet. "No, ma'm." I nervously said. _

"Stupid... stupid... stupid..."

_It was a few quiet moments that I savored before my mom hit me in the hip with the old hammer that was in her hand and I flew to the floor. Since she was finally finished with me she walked out of my room._

_I tried getting up but the pain had frozen me solid and I lost movement in my limbs. All I could do was lay there on the cold, hard floor._

_"Dear Diary," I wrote in my diary._

_"I have been best friends with this boy named Eric Cartman for a long time. He is very nice to me, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me the way I like him. I actually have a crush on Eric, he is so cute and perfect! He always finds a way to make me feel better and I like that about him. I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a crush on someone and now I know how it feels." I marked down every word with a love-sick expression on face. _

_I continued after I took a few_ _seconds to infer what to write next. "I just hope that this will turn out like a fairy tale! And that we will grow up to get married and have a baby girl and kiss each other everyday! He is my knight in shining armor." I always took it too far with crushes._

_I stopped writing down my feelings for Eric and started doodling a mid-sized heart beneath my little paragraph, inside of it read: "Eric C. + Katelynn L. = Love __forever."_

_There was silence on the other line. Suddenly he starts to sing, "Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of her."_

_It was Swing Swing by All American Rejects, this song_ _was important too him and I because it was the very first song we heard together. This was when I started getting into music. "She seeing other guys. Emotions they stir." I sang along._

_"The sun is gone. The nights are long."_

_"And I am left while the tears fall." We sang in harmony. _

I was being pushed and shoved my clips and bits of my other memorys, they were being thrown at my face, taking over my mind. It made me feel sick to my stomach. My first day of Kindergarten, me calling Kyle, me kissing Cartman. All being tossed marachuasly at me making me panic.

"... Stupid... stupid..."

"GOD DAMN MEMORIES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, burning them with my voice.

Suddenly, there was silence.

I stared at the astonished Kyle, "Kyle..."

Then, there was a bright flash, running right into me, pushing the air out of my lungs. It was a way different feeling than I usually had but it was worse.

It was so much that it made me pass out.

It was the future. I was seeing the future now, when will it end?

**So, there it was, did you like it? I thought this was pretty good! I know there are some errors in this and the last one but I can't check my grammar right now, I'll do it as soon as I am able though! Please review, favorite and follow if you want more! I love you all, PEACE!**


	15. We Finally Did It

**I will add to my story every Monday, Wednesday and Friday but I'll have to take the weekends off because I have cosplay meetings every Saturday and I have Church on Sundays. I'm sorry! Please enjoy the times that I do write a chapter though and keep in mind; I could have said that I write my chapters every Tuesday and Thursday then it wouldv'e been only two times a week:P Don't worry! I wouldn't do that to you! I love my readers!**

Everything was dark and desent, it was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. I started to panic. The sharp pain I was experiancing slowly eased away. I got control of my breathing, but I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was scared.

Scared to see something I wasn't supposed to see.

_Why? Why am I so different from everyone else? _My voice echoed throughout the walls of my mind, creating a headache. _Oh, God... help me... please._

I shook. It was the only thing that I could not take matters of.

_I have to open my eyes, I don't know where I am._ I said and peeled my eyelids open.

A shadowy creature stood before me, he wore a huge, pitch black cloak, almost as black as the surroundings. The shadow of the cloak cover his face so it was undescribable but I could tell who it was. The Grim Reaper.

"I believe you want the answer some questions of yours." The dark creature spoke in a raspy voice. "How does the veiw of your death sound?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I felt like I was a normal human now; like I have never seen an angel, heaven, or even death before.

I was just about to answer with my unsure tone when I was interrupted by a white, lightning bolt slashing across my face. Then I was back in Kyle's room.

_Why am I back here? I was just talking to the Grim Reaper a minute ago!_

"Why don't we get started with our assignment?" Then he picked me up by my waist and carried me to the center of the room. "I was thinking... _ball room _dancing, maybe?"

"W-what?"

_Shit... I'm back here... _

He rolled his eyes in a joking way. "Our project, Katelynn." He reminded with a crooked smile.

"Right." I answered. I could feel my lunch coming up my throat.

_Hold it in, Katelynn._

"I need to show you something." He told me with a smile still on his lips. He pulled me other to his bed; he was going to show me the scarf.

_I am not going through that again. How can I avoid this stuff? Maybe not look at it?_

"Actually," Kyle looked at me with a confused expresion. "can we just do our project?"

"Well, okay but I thought you might want to see this, it's-"

"My scarf I gave you in First Grade. I-I know."

"How do you... do you just remember or something?"

"No... well, you would say that. I actually..."

"That'd be awesome if you were like a Superhero or something and you can remember everything in the past." Kyle said and chuckled.

_Typical boy. Except not a total douche. Like Cartman._

I laughed like it was the cure for my confusion. "What the hell?" I said.

"It's just something I've been thinking about!" He smiled. "Since you're so different from the other girls I thought you had a double life as a superhero!"

_He is just so cute!_

"Why does that make me a superhero?" I giggled out.

"I don't know, I was cursed with this stupid brain since I'm a boy."

"What a minute, we were born with half of each others brains!" I referred to back then when I was with Kyle in first grade.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed. "I remember that!"

"Of course I gave you the 'stupid half'." I joked.

"No way, you gave me the 'intuectual half'."

"How is that possible? I'm not smart!"

"Don't say that again! Of course you are!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think you're not smart?"

"Kyle, come on... no one's technically smart, their just wise in there own ways and that is still only based on the number of questions they get write and wrong so if there are 'smart people' in this world then they are merely good at a specific subject or-"

"Okay! You're giving me a headache! Your words are too wise for me." He joked with a smile.

"I am not smart! I'm just deep." I objected.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Kyle said to me.

"So you suggested ball room dancing? I say Gangdom Style dancing."

Kyle laughed at me right after I said that. "Come on, be serious!"

"Fine, ball room dancing it is."

"I'm not-I'm not gay or anything," Kyle suddenly explained. "I just wanna get closer to you."

"That's cute, even though I already knew that." I said. "Now come." I pulled him so close to me that there was no space inbetween our waist. "I already know the steps."

"Well, maybe I do to." He said to me and reached for my hips, my next move was to slip my arms around his neck.

"Okay, then, you lead." I stated.

After a few minutes of dancing to the music of silence, Kyle broke the uncommunicativeness.

"I have something to tell you that might make you upset." he told me.

"It shouldn't get me that mad."

"I-it just might." He started to bite his lip.

"What is it, Kyle?" I urged.

"Way back then when I was only able to talk to you on the phone... I... had a crush on your sister."

_Am I asleep or something?_

"Really? That's weird but I'm not mad." I said to his worried look.

"Thank God." He eased.

"I-I actually have something to tell you to and it will get you mad, like real mad."

"I doubt it."

"No, it will, I'm don't even know why I'm telling you this..."

"Just tell me. There is no way that I can ever be mad at you." Kyle cooed.

"Remember when Eric was going around telling people that he and I kissed? Well... i-it was true."

He suddenly stopped dancing and froze. His expression was so stunned you couldn't even describe it.

"See! I knew you'd get mad!" I accused.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that fatass for not respecting a woman's private life."

_What? Did I actually just find a chilvary man without even trying to? Is that even possible?  
_

He shook his head and pinched his face up. "I can't believe that he even did that to you."

_I'm falling in love with him just by listening to him talk._

"No man who treats you like that deserves to kiss you." He angrily stared at the ground.

"Wow..." I whispered in awe.

Kyle looked back at me with his expression thoughroly eased. "Thank you for telling me that. Now I have a reason to beat Fatass up tomorrow. You know you can trust me with anything, right? So, if you have something else to tell me just go ahead."

"I love you." I suddenly spilled, right after that I slapped my hand onto my lips to cover them up.

_Oh, God, why did I say that?!_

I was expecting him to be so creeped out by that remark, but I was way off. Instead, he pulled my hand off my lips with a smile super-glued to his. Then... he kissed me.

I sulked in the sweet kiss and slowly combed my fingers into his thick, curly, red hair from underneith his green hat. Kyle moved his hands lower down my body, lower than my hips and started to twirl with my hair.

Once he seperated he told me, "I love you to." and then we kissed again.

**I thought this was really sweet! I made Kyle so charming in this!:P Follow, favorite and review if you liked this! Everytime you don't review my story the more Hello Kitty will want to kill herself... JK! JK! I cannot do that to Hello Kitty! She's too adorable!XD**


	16. Dream of Death

**So this dreamy-thing is going to last another chapter... just tellin ya some of you might get mad because I left a tiny clif-hanger at the end LOL! I'm sorry! It's what makes it more dramatic though!:P **

_"Come to me, child."_ I heard a voice hiss in my ear.

"What?" I peeped.

_"Come to me, follow my voice." _When I thought about it, the voice sounded deep, and evil just like the Grim Reaper.

"Death? Is that you?" I asked, it felt like I was talking to myself since he was no where in sight.

_"Find me and I'll tell you."_ He demonicly spoke.

I took one step forward and almost lost my balance because I couldn't see crap. I felt so blind.

He laughed. _"Now you're not a perfect little angel anymore, now are you?" _He said.

I stood back up, brushing off that remark, then I tried again to go look for him.

_"I'm a little too late to say that now, your parents are dead. They died a heroic death to, from smoking too much and drinking too often."_

"Don't talk about my parents!" I screamed.

_"What?" _He calmly said. _"Why would you care? They don't love you, they never did."_

"That's not true!" I protested. "The alchohol got the best of them! They didn't mean anything that they said!"

_"How would you know? Did they ever say that they loved you?"_

I couldn't answer for fear of him being right.

_"It's too bad I can't go up into heaven. I wanted to watch you grow up into what you will be..." _He snickered then continued. _"... an old, ugly alcoholic. Heh. Like mother like daughter, right?"_

That's when I had enough of these stupid games. My face boiled up and I got as furious as I have ever gotten. I charged forward, I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere, and then I saw him; the Grim Reaper. He was standing there in the center of it all and even though I still couldn't get sight of his body, I could easily see two, bright red eyes peircing through my soul.

I ran to them like I was a bull. "Never speak of my parents again!" I demanded. Then, I finally reached him, but as soon as I touched Death's long, black cloath drapping over him like a curtain, I got this weird, feeling as if the walls were closing in on me. I could feel the urge to pass out was coming close...

_Driving down the long rainy, road I felt a bit of fear eat at me since I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. Like Kyle always said; "Katelynn, put your seatbelt on right now!" Like he was my father. Everytime after he says that I immediatly do as he told but I still laugh a bit and that always gets him mad but not real mad, just a little annoyed._

_I turned down several other highways and finally parked in a big parking lot next to an even bigger and taller white building. _

_The sign at the very top of it read, _

_"Broflovski Urgent Care"_

_We owned this hospital and I was very proud of this accomplishment. Thanks to this, we have a load of money so we have a huge house, a swimming pool in the back yard, and we even have two dogs, Kyle's favorite breed a Golden Retriever; Mia, and my favorite one a German Shepered; Max._

_Kyle and I are married and ever since then, he has been talking about us having a baby and then he brags that he's going to be one of the doctors helping out with the "Birth Giving Procedure". That's what I always call it even though Kyle corrects me every single time. Way back then when we were in school together I used to be the smartest one out of us, now it switched to him. So, of course he has to brag about that as well, but that's one of the reasons I love him. _

_Kyle knocked on the window for the passengers seat just to scare me like always. _

_He opened the door and said, "Hey, Angel, did I scare you?" with a sly smile._

_Kyle looked so much more handsome 10 years older. His charming brown eyes grew bigger, he is, obviously, a lot taller than now, taller than me to be exact. He started working out and grew mucles and he even has Hipster Glasses just like mine. Kyle still wore his cute little green hat since his birth except his little red curls slip out from the bottom of it._

_"Yes." I rolled my eyes jokingly._

_I waited for him to take his seat, but instead, he had to walk over my side and open my door. "Alright, it's my "Car Time" now." He stated._

_"What?" I whined._

_"I said: Get out." He smiled at me because he just loved doing that._

_I groaned and climbed out of the green Mustang, green because it's Kyle's favorite color._

_When we were both seated in our spots Kyle started the car._

_"Its my car anyways." Kyle mumbled but he still knew that I heard him._

_"Oh, whatever!" I said._

_He chuckled and then put a CD in the CD player. I could see in the few seconds that he took doing so that it was All American Rejects. After pressing the "Seek" a few times he sat back in his seat and looked over at me._

_I knew what he was doing, he does this all of the time and it was so sweet._

_"...Days swiftly come and go I'm dreaming of her, she's seeing other guys emotions they stir..."_

_I smiled because I just couldn't help it. It was our song; Swing Swing._

_"I love you." I told him._

_He softly slipped his hand underneither mine and squeezed it. "I love you to." He answered and then admired the sparkling, diamond ring that was on my hand that he had. "Who bought you this ring? He has really good taste." _

_I laughed then said, "I know he does, that's why I love him."_

_He kissed my hand before he drove out of the parking lot. We were about to get on the highway when, suddenly, a grey car whizzed right in front of us, inches away front driving right into our car. Kyle immediatly shot his hand up to my chest to stop me from flying out of the windshield._

_"Holy shit." he whispered._

_I could feel my heart skip a few beats, slowly breathing in and out was the antadote._

_"Douchebag!" Kyle yelled out of his window as the car dissappeared down the street._

_"Kyle, calm down," I cooed. "We're fine."_

_He looked at me with his eyebrows arched steeply down. "Put your seatbelt on, right now." He demanded._

_I smirked. "Yes sir." I said before I clicked my seatbelt around my body._

_He never scared me, it was cute whenever he tried to be angry at me because he never reached to the point where it actually got threatening._

**Please review, follow and favorite if you enjoyed reading this. Tell me your favorite part! I wanna know if it's the romantic parts, the fantasy parts or whatever I MUST KNOOW! :P P.S. I like dis face:P**


	17. I Changed My Mind

**Here's chapter 17 I feel really good about this one and I really hope that you'll like the way this goes:)**

_We drove for a couple of minutes each one filled with a conversation built up by "small talk", starting with "How was your day?" and then follows a much deeper and private conversation that is kind of awkward to suddenly bring up, but yet a bit common for him to say._

_"Someday I really want to have a baby with you." Kyle said and glanced at me but looked back at the road._

_"I know, sweetie, but you're not the one who has to carry a baby in you for 9 months." I explained. "I can't take the pain and the hormones."_

_"So that means you never want to have one?" He threw me a worried look._

_"Not at all, it's that we just got married and I'm not ready yet." It's true; we got married a year and a half ago. I know that might be enough time for some people -especially Kyle- but that's way too early for me._

_"Okay," He whined. "I'm curious to know; what would you name it?"_

_When I was younger having a baby with someone I loved was my dream and now that I've grown up-and watched that video of a girl giving birth- I've come to find that I need to wait a while longer. I have stocked up on a few names for one, though; Ava, Nicole, Jake, Zach and some others._

_"If it's a girl; Ava." I told him. Out of the lists of names, Ava was my favorite of all._

_"That's pretty." Kyle stated with a smile. "I'd suggest: Kaylieh."_

_I snickered. "I know, I know. You tell me all the time. Why do you like Kaylieh so much?"_

_"I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't really hear it a lot."_

_I mumbled, "You don't hear Ava a lot either." _

_Kyle smiled and reached his arm around my shoulders._

_"Have you ever realized that your name rhymes with 'smile'?" I asked him._

_He shook his head. "I never noticed that." _

_"Come on, Kyle, you need to smile." I said to my lover to annoy him._

_He did as I said. Then he started to laugh at something._

_"What is it?" I asked as confused as ever._

_"Remember that 'Baby Project' we had to do when we were in the ninth grade?" He said with laughs here and there._

_We called it the Baby Project because everyone in our class was assigned to partner up with the opposite sex and pretend that they were married and that a plastic baby doll was our child. Obviously, Kyle and I chose each other, but then we started to quarel about what gender it would be, he wanted a boy and I wanted a girl. So we ended up with an unknown gender named Honey Boo Boo. Like a fairytale, right?_

_"Yeah?" I answered with a questionable tone._

_"And how we didn't know what to name it so we called it 'Honey Boo Boo'. Ha! I can't ever get our teacher's face out of my head!"_

_"Yeah, Mrs. Mathews was positive that we would become great parents; no worrying needed." I sarcastically said. "She hated us for a year and we didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"She was just a-"_

_"-Sweetie, turn here!" I said and he took a sharp left and pulled into a parking lot._

_"I knew that!" He protested._

_"If it wasn't for me you would have missed that turn."_

_We climbed out of the car and simultaneously slammed our doors shut, the sound echoing through the crowded yet people-less parking lot. I stepped closer to the front doors as the glowing words, "Flagstaff House" on the sign high above gazed upon me. _

_Today was our 'Date Night' in which we have every Tuesday, we were going to have it every Monday but we decided that Monday's were too unlucky for us. My favorite restaurant is the Flagstaff House and we alternate depending on where we want to eat. We don't always go to restaurants, though, we sometimes go see a movie, go horseback riding or stuff like that, one time he even took me out to Ice Skate. Our 'Movie Nights', however, are on Fridays since I tend to fall asleep right after a movies over, so, since it'll be Saturday, he can wake me up in the morning by the smell of sizzling bacon on the frying pan, which he tends to do because he is a really good cook._

_Kyle pulled the seat out for me and waited for me to sit before he did so. He was being a gentleman like he always was._

_"Guess what I did today." He randomly told me with a sly smile._

_"What?" I asked, it wasn't worth guessing what it was because I never got the correct answer._

_He replied by setting an envelope on the table in between us. I slowly grabbed it as curiosity possessed me to carefully tear it open._

_"Dear Katelynn Broflovski,_

_congratulations! We accept your query letter and are proudly publishing your first time book, "According To The Past". Everyone here adores your writing skills and knows that you will one day become a famous author. We understand that your partner, Kyle Broflovski, has sent this in on your behalf and he was smart for doing so because if he didn't, then almost no one would've heard a story about an information hungry Angel running about the grounds of earth, trying to find out who she really is. Again, we congratulate you and we hope to see yet another one of your fantastic books be sent to us._

_sincerely,_

_Jeff Loggins; Road To Booksell: Book Publishing Company"_

_My eyes grew wide as I read the letter again and again. _

_"You... you sent it in? My book?" I stuttered._

_Kyle nodded his head. "Yes, I told you people would like it."_

_"When did you do this?" I inquired full of awe._

_"About a couple of months ago," He said. "I knew where you hid it."_

_"I-I can't believe you did this."_

_"I honestly thought you'd be more shocked about you publishing your own book," Kyle raised an eyebrow at me as he continued, "funny, I thought I knew you."_

_I shakily, but quickly, stood up and made my way to him with my arms reaching out. _

_"Thank you." I said while I hugged him tight._

_He wrapped his arms around me and mimicked what I was doing. "You're welcome. I love you, Katelynn." _

_"I love you to." _

_A sudden whimper of an infant appeared in our eardrums._

_"Uh... can you hear that to?" Kyle asked._

_I separated from the hug. "Yeah," I looked around the restaurant and searched for the source of the sound. "Where is it coming from?"_

_"Aww..." I heard Kyle gush. "... over there." _

_I turned to where he was pointing. Three tables away was a couple, it looked like they were having a conversation while the woman was cradling a small baby wrapped up in a soft-pink blanket._

_I glared back at Kyle and watched his calm eyes growing softer by the second. A smile grew from ear to ear on his over-joyed face._

_"Kyle, quit staring." I whispered to him._

_"But she's so cute!" He gushed even harder._

_"Every baby is cute to you." I rolled my eyes. "Pretty soon its gonna start screaming its throat out."_

_"Oh, you're such a grump." He said. "I don't see her screaming her throat out now."_

_I snickered glared away from him._

_"Lets go say 'hi' to them." He stood up and started to drag me over to the unsuspecting couple._

_"But I don't want to go." I whined and pulled back._

_"You're coming with me no matter what. I know you want to see the baby."_

_"No, you want to see the baby." I protested._

_Kyle didn't answer, he just kept on going._

_"Hi," He smiled at the man and woman. "I'm Kyle and this is Katelynn, we couldn't help but notice your adorable baby."_

_"Oh," The girl laughed. "I saw you looking over here and I thought you felt uncomfortable that I brought a baby to a place like this. Our babysitter quit on us in sort notice so we had no choice but to bring her."_

_"Well, she's being an Angel right now." He gazed down at the infant. "What's her name?"_

_"Alyssa." The woman happily smiled. "She's our first-born."_

_"I know this is weird, but can my girlfriend hold her for a minute? She's not sure what to think about baby's and I'm trying to show her that their not so bad."_

_"Sure," She said and carefully picked up Alyssa and transferred it to my arms. "What do you mean she doesn't know what to think about baby's?"_

_"Oh, she thinks that their too much for her, but she's way off." Kyle explained. "She says that she doesn't want to go through the pregnancy part, that she's not able to get through it."_

_The woman sucked in her breath and said, "Before, I wasn't either, Katelynn." She turned her attention towards me. "But, women are strong, and in order to prove that, you have to be strong." She threw a happy smile to her baby. "Being able to have a baby and to be responsible enough to have it grow up the way you want it to; a smart, attractive grown-up..." She looked back at me. "...Is strong enough."_

_I stared at her in awe. Then I peered down at Alyssa just as she started to giggle and reach for me with her tiny little hands. I couldn't help but smile back._

_"She's cute, isn't she?" Kyle mumbled in my ear. _

_Alyssa melted my heart with her precious, sparkling blue eyes. Her little strands of light, chocolate hair barely reached her eyebrows._

_"Alyssa's adorable. How old is she?" I never looked up._

_"Two months old." She happily sighed. "We couldn't have asked for a better blessing."_

_"K... Kate... lynn..." Little Alyssa chirped._

_I shuddered. She just said my name!_

_"Kyle..." I breathed, not sure what just happened._

_"Oh my God..." Kyle said._

_I carefully handed Alyssa back to her parents. "Thanks for letting me hold her, but we should get back to our table." I explained._

_"It's okay, go enjoy your night out." The woman told us with a smile on her lips._

_We walked half way back to our seats when I twisted around to ask one more thing, "Hey, I never got your names."_

_But they were already gone. How could they have left so quickly? It was like a magic trick._

_A waiter instantly walked passed me but I stopped him place. "Uh, do you know who that couple was at that table?" _

_"... no." He said. "Someone called up and reserved that table, but their not here, yet."_

_"I'm talking about the man and woman with the baby."_

_"Ma'am, infants aren't aloud in this restaraunt."_

**Follow, favorite and/or review if you are hooked with this story! This is the best I have ever wrote in my life and it's all thanks to you guys! You gave the courage to keep going on and I did it! Stick around for the death scene, I put a lot of effort in it so that it'll be more emotional so if you cry I wont tell anyone;)**


	18. Meeting The Devil

**I decided to make two chapters today I have no idea why but I felt like doing it for some reason... anyways here you all go:P**

_I've gotta say that last night was the weirdest 'Date Night' I have ever been through. I don't know if what I saw was a family of ghosts, or maybe magicians. I told Kyle what I saw and he just keeps on saying that I drank too much, all I had was wine and I didn't drink that much of it! I just can't keep my mind off of it, though, I'm that kind of person that believes in ghosts or bigfoot or anything of that sort, while Kyle is the complete opposite. Of course I believe in Angels as well because I am Christian and, that said, I must shun the Devil and all its evil creatures. But seriously, I get goosebumps just thinking about last night._

_"...Kyle..." I half-mumbled and rolled over on top of my lover's side of the bed. My eyes ere still too heavy to open so I couldn't see. "... I need to talk to you..."_

_I tried to feel for his body, but I couldn't find him, all I found was a peice of paper._

_I pulled my eyelids apart with all my might and observed the object, it was a note._

_"~Katelynn_

_I have to stay at work overnight today, I'll be home around 10:00. I love you!_

_~Kyle"_

_I completely forgot that he goes to work so early in the morning while mine pretty much starts whenever I want it to because my job is just writing books. I know that Kyle's job is way more important than mine, but I still miss him when he's gone._

_I guess that sometime today I could go visit him at work and surprise him..._

_I grabbed my laptop from atop my dresser, flipped it open and pressed the power button. I'd better be going to my job as well. _

_"Chapter 1 Unknown Story"_

_I had no idea what to call this new book I just now decided to write, I was drawing a complete blank. _

_I sighed and leaned my head back against the head board._

_"I can't think of anything..." I mumbled to myself. Instead of typing a story, my brain wanted to think about Kyle, I have no idea why because I don't day dream about my husband every minute of the day like a teenage girl._

_I just ignored it all and focused on my "job" for about 4 hours..._

_I had finally finished multiple chapters to a new story I'm typing on my laptop, and I am going to publish this one on my own. Not that I disowned Kyle for doing that for me, but the company probably thinks that I'm not responsible or something. Now what can I do?_

_Standing up, I could catch the sight of another note hidden inside Kyle's drawers way beyond his side of the bed. As curiosity took over me again, I reached for the note and read it in my head._

_It was a phone number, I know it wasn't mine-duh, but it also wasn't anyone I knew. Maybe it was just someone at his work. No, maybe I should get my nose out of his private life before he finds out I was snooping._

_I peered over at the clock that was glowing bright, red numbers beside of me. 8:43, it read. Kyle would have been home about two hours ago. Good, God I miss him so much! I guess it'll make sense if I go see him now._

_I grabbed my keys from my purse and made my way to the green Mustang that sat alone in our huge, oddly organized and clean garage. Sitting down in the drivers seat I noticed Kyle's cell phone resting in the seat beside me. I tried to supress my urge to snatch it and look at everything in there, but that's exacaly what I did. Actually, I didn't really look at every single thing in his phone... I just read some of his text messages. _

_"Alex... Steve... Stan... Kenny... Jim... Mom... Dad..."_

_I skimmed through all of the contacts until I found one that caught my eye. "... Kathy?"_

_Kathy was the only girl that was in his phone other than his mom, who is she? I know that he does have only a few friends that are girls, but he only had Kathy's number. He couldn't be cheating on me... could he?_

_I couldn't help but to click on the contact and read a couple texts from each other._

_"Kathy: Hey, how late do I need to work?"_

_I scrolled down._

_"Kyle: I am so excited for 2nite! I have everything planned out!_

_Kathy: Oh that's nice, what are you going to do?_

_Kyle: I'm not telling you... it's a secret until I get there. Just don't tell Katelynn, Kay?"_

_My mind started to race and I could feel my heart in my shoes._

_That last text was sent just before he left for his work... was it actually his "work"?_

_I decided to keep calm until I saw him, then I'd talk to him and get everything all worked out. It's probably just a big misunderstanding... hopefully I'm right._

_My hands shook and were growing sweaty as I slowly opened the front door to the "Broflovski Care" hospital. I walked to where I knew Kyle would be and there he was... with Kathy._

_They were standing close and mumbling to each other._

_"I still think you need practice... do it until I smile because you know how mad I apparently always am." I heard a female voice say._

_"Fine, but this will be the last time, Kathy. But if someone walks in on us, I would not know how to explain this." Kyle said and then he grabbed her and romanticly tipped her, her head almost touching the floor. Then he started to say this beautiful poem to her and he even said "I love you"._

_"K-Kyle...?" I mumbled, oblivious that it was loud enough for them to hear._

_Kyle quickly dropped her onto the floor and stared at me with bewildered eyes. "Katelynn! What are you doing here?!"_

_"Is she the work you had to do overnight?" I asked him with hot tears seaping out my eyes._

_"No! It's not what it looks like!" _

_The qoute out of the movies that you never want to hear. "That's cheap, Kyle!"_

_I darted out of the hospital and charged for the car, I turned the keys in the egnition and drove off. I had no idea where I was going, but I wanted to go anywhere that's not here. The only man I ever love betrayed me and I felt like I was nothing to him. After all we've been through._

_The tears in my eyes burned so bad but I just couldn't stop. Everything was getting blurry, so blurry, that I could hardly see that I was in the wrong lane, and that a semi was comeing my way..._

I breathed so hard that my lungs were going to explode any minute now. I felt like I wasn't breathing for a long time and I was hanging on the thin, thread of life; about to fall off.

_"So now you know." _The Demonic voice spoke.

"Yeah..." I coughed like I was dreadfully sick. "... Maybe it was best that I didn't know."

_"Ah, but you must know more..."_

"What?" I asked.

_"Aren't you confused about the family at the restaraunt?"_

"I... I guess I am..." I was scared that if I knew more about anything else, someone would have to be scrubbing my brain off the walls and floors.

_"Alyssa and the two adults were Angels from heaven who were only trying to guide you to a good life, so since you didn't want to have a baby, they had to change your mind in order to have your little 'fairytale ending'..."_

"S-so... you mean they do that for _everybody _or is that just me?"

_"Angels do the work of the good stuff in the world while... Demons take care of the rest."_

"Are you saying my death was the work of the Devil?" I shuddered.

"Do you like my work?" I heard the voice of Eric Cartman behind me.

**Dun Dun Duuuunn... Favorite, Follow and/or review if liked this and you want more:P**


	19. Planning To Kill Him

**I wanted to make a chapter early for weird reason... I'm having a writing obssession this weekend and I'm not sure how to treat it... hmmm maybe by WRITING MORE! *Clears throat* Anyways, here you go:P**

"What?" I shuddered once more. I couldn't believe that my own friend was actually my enemy. "You're the Devil?"

Eric snickered. "Why, of course I am." His voice was so dark that I could hardly stand talking to it. "I thought that you were smart enough to notice, but I was remarkably wrong."

"I know that you're a horrible person, but I wouldn't guess that someone close to me would be something as evil as the Devil! Why didn't you tell me, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, grinding my teeth. I was smart enough to know it was wrong to ever let him in again, atleast I knew that.

He walked up to me, up close I could tell that his teeth were long and sharp like a shark's tooth. His eyes were glowing a terrifiingly red and their were two, average sized horns poking from the top of his head. The smirk he was giving me awakened the goosebumps all over my body.

"Lets just say; Devils are far more intelligent than Angels. We can hide secrets by throwing it right in front of your path and, yet, you'll never understand." He said.

I stared into his eyes. I didn't want to, but I was forced to fall victom to his powers. The sudden simbol of the Demon were soon replaced as his pupils. My breaths grew shorter and shorter by the second, I could feel the walls closing in on me.

I was suddenly thrown powerfully at the wall and sank slowly to the ground, endlessly trying to get my breathing together.

"Sweetheart," Eric mumbled to me as he slowly started to step towards my way. "calm down. You're better than this."

When he was so close to me that our noses touched, he made his hand softly run down my cheek.

"Your skin is so soft..." He told me before his short, stubby nails transformed into long, pointy claws and they ripped my skin apart in long lines.

"Ahhh!" I yelped from the agony brought by the pain, burning me like fire.

My blood flowed from my wound like a waterfall. I squeezed my knuckles so tight they turned as white as the light you see when desending into Heaven.

I felt Eric's tongue licking at my wound, sucking up my DNA like it was the last thing he'd ever drink. He scurried about my chin and neck, hopelessly trying to keep the red liquid from falling to the floor. The pain sindged me over and over as his tongue dug deeper and deeper into my flesh.

Finally, I dug up the courage to push him off of me, he plummeted all the way to the over side of the odd, dark destination I was still at. I instantly used my _own _powers to heal up my insision.

Eric licked up the last of my blood from his bottom lip before he started to laugh his deep, evil, disturbing laugh. Then he proceeded to speak, "You are so strong, I'm proud of you." He stood back up and faced me with his bright red, soleless eyes, charged by evil. "Come over and finish me."

I sat up and thought to myself what would be threatening to him.

_What could be threatening to a Devil?_

_Crusafix... Holy water... Maybe I could just turn back into my true Angel form and fly out of here..._

I heard Eric chuckle, immediatly, he used his teleportation powers to be right behind me.

"You're so cute..." He grabbed my waist. "... you forgot that I could read minds."

My mind grew numb and all I could do was stand there, shaking and listening to him speak.

"Heh... do you know why I wont leave you alone?"

I didn't answer him. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and squeezed tight.

"It's because I love you." He mumbled in my ear and gave it a lick. "And a bed is awaiting us at the moment..."

My eyes grew enormous, that was too much for me to handle.

I yanked myself out of his grip and forced my wings out of my back.

Eric did the same. "Naughty girl," He walked towards me but I stepped backwards. "you can't run away from your master."

I stared, puzzled at the sight of his big, shiny, black wings. Something was wrong about this, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Eric was really scary in this form, even though he didn't look much different. He looked a whole lot more disturbing than Death... where was Death by the way?

"Where did Death go?" I asked frantically looking around for him.

"Oh, you don't know?" He said with a much bigger smile. "He's having a real busy day today..." He pulled out a picture of Kyle from his back pocket and tapped it with one of his claws. "... he had something to take care of."

"No!" I yelled. "He can't die!"

"Why so shallow? You can see him in Heaven, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer judging by the smirk on his face.

"Yes, but it'll ruin the entire future of not just me, but everyone!" I screamed and lunged for the picture.

"Oh..." Eric suddenly burned the picture into ashes with a simple touch of his flame-covered-finger. "... whoops." He began to laugh evily.

I stared down at the black pile of ashes on the ground. My heart has already plummeted down far from my chest.

"Ha! Ha! Have fun trying to stop him!" Eric walked away from my sight.

"Go to Hell!" I yelled after him.

"I was already planning to." He said.

I heard nothing but silence as it made my ears ring. I could tell I was finally alone... now what should I do?

"I have to go save Kyle." I said aloud and then I flew away, back to Earth.

I hid behind a tall building and retracked my wings.

"Where is he?" I asked myself in a whisper.

"Where's who?" I heard a voice next to me say.

I jumped and twisted around.

_Please don't be Cartman..._ I thought as I did.

"Oh... I'm looking for Kyle."

"He's at the lybrary looking for you." Craig said.

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea, you turned him into a pussy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, why would he think I'd be at the lybrary?"

"Because you gave him a note telling him to meet you there." He told me with a confused expression.

"No I... oh my God..." I started to panic, sweat started to drip from my face. "... there planning his death there..."

"What?!" Craig gasped.

"... the Grim Reaper..." My breaths grew short. "... he's coming."

I raced as fast as I could to the lybrary that was a few blocks away from Walmart. It hurt so bad to ignore the firey pain that was growing in my hip, my lungs couldn't take anymore oxygen, it felt like it was shrinking, but i had to bypass these feelings in order to get to my destination faster.

I pushed the front door open and charged into Book-Heaven.

"Don't run in a lybrary!" I heard a lybrarian shout-whisper to me.

I kind of did it anyways, but it was only to save a life, not just to simply break a rule.

"Kyle!" I whispered down the first aisle I saw. "Kyle!"

I gasped once I saw a shadow of someone sticking something underneith one of the reading tables, then he sneakily wallked away like nothing happened. I made my way towards it and peered at the item. It was a small electronic device and it had numbers glowing on it like an alarm clock, it was counting down from five minutes. A bomb.

I quickly looked down every section there sci-fi, fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, mystery. No sign of Kyle.

_Where could he be? _That's when it hit me. _The computers! I know he's a geek for computers!_

There he was, sitting at one of the computer screens in the back of the lybrary.

"Kyle!" I called to him.

He twisted around. "Hey, Katelynn." He smiled and got down from his chair.

"We need to leave!" I told him as I pulled at his arm.

"Why? You just got here." He raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Kyle! I'll tell you later!"

We ran straight for the door, darting right pass the sound of a womans voice saying, "5... 4... 3..."

We slammed the door open.

"2... 1..."

I tackled Kyle to the ground just before the flames exploded above us, sounding like we were right next to a gigantic firework display minus the enoyment.

As soon as the explosion calmed down I checked to see what was left... only a building on fire which was darkened by ashes.

"WHAT IS GOING-" Kyle screamed. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh! No yelling in a lybrary!" I told him.

He yanked my hand away. "This is no time for jokes! There was a just an explosion! Oh my God, if you weren't here to save me-I don't even want to thing about it!"

I looked over to a small flame that was catching my eye. It was following the trail of gasoline towards a red Toyota.

"We're not safe yet!" I told him and dragged him away with me, not even looking back the other explosion happening right at that moment.

**This book is starting to have an even amount of drama and action... is that good? I like it:P Review, follow, favorite if you think so to. Bye!**


	20. Because I Love You

**Here's Chapter 20, guys:**

I slammed Kyle's door shut as soon as we stepped in.

"Why are we at my house?" He questioned me. "What was with the lybrary exploding?"

"Can you just shut up?!" I spat as I yanked at my hair, stress was eating me alive at the second. "I can't think!"

Kyle's eyes saddened, his mouth gaped open like he was gazing upon a ghost. I slowly turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." I eased my expression to a worriful feeling. "I've been having a _really _bad day and-"

"And you decided to take your anger out on me?" He finished.

"Kyle..."

"No. Has anyone ever told you that? Huh? I've given everything to you and yet you can't understand how much I love you." He choked up.

"What are talking about?"

"You gave me that note just to make me look like an idiot, didn't you! You only showed up to warn me about this stupid bomb!"

"You mean to save your life?! It wasn't even me who made that note." I spilled, pretty soon I'd be forced to tell him everything.

"What the hell do you mean?"

I sighed, debating on where I should start. "Cartman's the Devil and he just told me that last night, er, the last memory that I had and he showed me his evil form and he cut my face then he started to lick up my blood, so I had to heal it with my powers. All this time I couldn't tell yiu because, if I did, the world might emplode and it'll ruin the future, which is where I sort of came from and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kyle stopped me and held his hand up. "Are you drunk? You think that you have super-powers, right now."

"No, I'm not drunk!" I said. "I'm telling the truth."

He crossed his arms. "Prove it, then."

I thought, _Should I do it? Ah, it's stupid to be pondering this right now. Just tell him, already!_

"Do you believe in magic? Bigfoot, Angels, Devils... tell me the truth."

"No, I don't belive in any of those mythicall creatures and there's no way you can change my mi..."

I grew my wings out from my back, immediatly throwing an astonished look in his eyes.

"You see one right in front of you, don't you?" I said. "Or are you like all the other people in this world who never believe what their eyes tell them?"

Kyle stepped backwards from me and ran into his bed.

"You... y-you're..." He stuttered.

"I'm an Angel, Kyle. And let me assure you, I'm no mythical creature, everything you want, or don't want to believe are all true."

He shakily walked up to me and whispered, "I knew you were different."

"Can I continue with my story?" I asked. I knew I had his attention now.

He nodded his head.

"I was sent here in order to find out who I really am and to know how I died. So, I had to go undercover as a regular human the age of 10. I soon found out that Cartman was the Devil and he told me that he loves me, of course I don't love him back, but the bigger problem is when a special Angel pairs up with something evil. I finally found out how I died from when the Grim Reaper let me see into the future, and he told me that Angels take care of the good stuff all around the world and the Devils take care of the bad stuff. Cartman told me that Death was going to get you only to screw up the future and to take me as one of their kind, that's how I knew about the bomb at the library."

I watched Kyle as he was petting the soft feathers on one of my wings. "Everyone can tell that Cartman is the Devil, but why does he keep saying that he loves you? Does he really do?"

"I highly doubt he does, I can tell that one of his goals are to turn me to his side by marking me with the Devil Sign."

"Did you mess up your future by telling me this?"

I sighed. "I may have, but I need help."

"How can I help? I'm only human, I don't have powers like you or anything."

I looked at him dead in the eye and said, "You already hold the power just by staying alive."

I could tell that I had scared him once again into shaking. "W-what happens if I die?"

I didn't want to answer that, was it because I didn't know what to reply with or did I not want to sulk in depression anymore? "Can you promise not to ever cheat on me and break my heart?"

Kyle's wet lips were instantly pressed onto mine.

"Do you ever think I will?" He moaned during the kiss.

I seperated from him and sadly looked at him.

_Sweetie, that was the reason I died. _I wanted to say.

"No." I said instead.

"Is there something wrong?" The slyish smile he always gets when we kiss dissappeared.

"I-I just that I'm scared about Cartman." I lied.

Almost instantly, the Devil burst into the room with his normal form on.

"I heard my name three times, what do you want?" Even though he looked like a regular Eric Cartman, his voice still had a hint of satanic sense. "Oh!" He slipped out once he saw me with my wings showing. "I guess since she's showing you her side... I should show mine?"

"Cartman, get out of here! And leave my girlfriend alone!" Kyle demanded.

Cartman transformed into his Hellish version in a blink of an eye. His horns were back, his creepy wings too.

"You think it's that easy to get rid of a Demon?" He ran closer to him in the speed of light. "You're way off." He growled in his face.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why wont you leave me alone?" I called to him.

Now Cartman was an inch away from _me_. He got up right in my face.

"Don't you remember? It's because I love you." He stretched his lizard tongue out, making it slither around my neck, wrapping around it like a rope. Then, he tightened it until I completly stopped breathing all together and started to frantically panic. I heard a slight chuckle from him before smoothly he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

I bent over and coughed so hard my throat grew sore and scratchy.

"Holy shit!" Kyle cursed from the other side of the room.

"You're never going to get what you want..." I croaked.

Cartman possessed me to stand up straight and look at him.

"Now, why would you think that?" He smirked. "Take a look at the back of your left wing."

I shuddered. "What did you do?"

He snickered. "Just look, why don't you?"

I did what he said for once without him having to possess me and examined the back of my wings in my mirror. Everyone of my feathers were perfectly normal. Until I found one shining a midnight black.

"You're already turning me to your side." I stated in awe.

"Indeed, and all I had to do was touch one of them, in a few days the transformation will be complete." He ran his fingers through my hair and continued. "And you will be all mine."

He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away. By the looks of him I made him pretty furious.

Cartman glared at Kyle and motioned his hand in a way that made the whole world around us freeze. Now, Kyle was like a statue to us.

"Don't you dare push me away again, you got that!" He said through clentched teeth. "If you do then so help me, I will burn you in the ground of Hell until you look like Freddy Kruger."

His expression eased before I let him press his lips on mine. He choked me once his thick tongue slithered down my throat, he pulled it back up like a fishing line and gave my, now free, lips a lick.

"I love you." He mumbled with his eyes burning with Demonic spells. Then he darted out Kyle's window and unfreezed time.

**I am sooo tired! Review, follow, favorite if you like my story. Now night-night!**


	21. Taking Me Away

**Yipee! I don't have school for five days! :P That's enough time to make a few chapters to this story, right?**

I walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with Kyle, not minding the cars that were whizzing past us.

"What are you going to do about Fat-Ass?" Kyle asked me as he spoke over the tires rolling over the street.

"I don't know," I pondered hard. "I guess I'll just have to... go back home."

"Please tell me that by 'home' you mean Nebraska."

"I'm sorry, I don't... I mean Heaven."

"Well, will you be able to see me again once you do?" He asked, I could hear his voice choking up.

"I'm not sure, if something goes awry, then I don't think I'll be able to fix it and I'll be forced to stay in my kingdom."

"What about that thing you told me before, when you said that you were a _special _Angel?"

_I remember saying that! I guess I have to tell him everything. Mathew is going to be so mad at me..._

"When I said that, I meant that I'm no ordinary Angel; I'm the queen of the Angels."

"So does that make you like a God or something."

"Goddess-and no. They call me the Chosen One and they said that they selected me to be their ruler for the sake of the world and it was also according to my past. I don't know what my past was like so I wanted to go out and do some researching to find out."

"What do you mean by the 'sake of the world'? Does that mean if you do something wrong the world will be destroyed?"

"Well, there's many stuff that I can do to ruin the earth that I must avoid."

"Can you tell me one of them?"

"Telling someone too much information about me."

That one sentence scared the crap out of him and managed to shut him up for the rest of our walk together.

"I need to do something real quick. It's going to help us out with Cartman's crap."

We walked until we made it through the perfectly green grass covering the ground that was the park, there were several trees blocking the suns rays around us. The pebble-path we were walking along on was torn right out of a fairytale and so were the rainbow-colored flowers sprouting from the ground.

"This place is so beautiful." Kyle said as he was looking over at Starks Pond that was just beyond this point.

"I know, come with me." I said to him and walked a few yards over to a stump that was poking out of the ground.

"What are we going to do here?" He asked.

I stared down at the stump and started to softly wipe my hand across it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh."

After a few strokes, I traced a cross on the flat surface over and over while I closed my eyes and whispered,

_"__Our Father, __which art in heaven, h__allowed be thy Name. __Thy Kingdom come, __Thy will be done in earth, __As it is in heaven..." _

"Wow..." I heard Kyle whisper in awe.

_"... Give us this day our daily bread. __And forgive us our trespasses, a__s we forgive those that trespass against us. __And lead us not into temptation, b__ut deliver us from evil..."_

"K-Katelynn, what the hell is that?" Kyle yelped. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

_"... For thine is the kingdom, t__he power, and the glory, __forever and ever. __Amen."_

I traced my last cross on the stump and opened my eyes. I saw my surroundings glowing a light blue.

"What is going on, Katelynn?!" Kyle screeched.

"Don't worry, it's only to protect us. I just put an Angel's spell here so no evil can cross the path. However, I can't put the spell on the whole world so it'll only protect the park."

"Do you think that Cartman is going to try and kill me again, is that why you did that?"

I sighed. "I know that he is going to make another comeback soon, you are the one who is protecting me because I am yours and that is why he wants you gone."

He smiled at me and then looked around at the trees above touching the sky.

"Will they glow like this all the time?" He asked.

"No, it'll wear off. Right about..." I used my powers to make the whole park suddenly go back to its normal colors. "...now."

"You did that on your own, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a grin. "Just to recap; this'll protect us from anything evil, right?"

"It'll protect anyone from evil." I walked over to the nearest tree and put my hand on it. "Anyone who believes in God, at least."

"But, I'm Jewish so I don't believe in what you do could that affect anything?"

It does affect almost everything, but, I don't want to break it to him. I just wish that I was human and that I knew my past and everything like a normal person, then Kyle and I could live happily ever after just like a fairytale.

"No, just the fact that you're Jewish." I lied.

"That's good." He said. My heart broke in half at the thought of me lieing to him.

I had to change the subject. "Do you wanna see something cool?"

"I thought I already did." He said to me.

I chuckled and pulled my right sleeve up a bit so he could see, on my wrist was a silver cross halfway into my skin, the top half of it was sticking out about a centimeter.

"What the hell?" Kyle said. "Is that your marking saying that you're an Angel or something?"

"Yep. And it shimmers when you cross the Gates of Heaven, so we can tell if a Devil is in a form of an Angel. They do that only to trick us into finding out information they can't know about."

"That _is _cool." Kyle smirked. "I'm happy you chose me, Katelynn."

We made eye contact and he smiled bigger. "I'm dating an Angel." He stated. "Although, I knew you were an Angel when I first laid my eyes on you."

I smiled back like I was under his control. "I'm the best girlfriend ever, huh?" I joked.

He gave me a laugh before I noticed something weird standing at the front of the park.

"Oh my God, Kyle. Look!" I told him. He turned around and jumped once his eyes locked onto the Devil's hot red pupils, staring at us from the darkened night.

"What are you doing here, Cartman?!" I yelled after him.

I heard scratching behind me before I spun around to see words carved into a tree.

"_I'm a__lways watching" _It read.

More scratching noises came and more words appeared on trees.

_"You can't get rid of me." _Another said.

_"I'm everywhere you go."_

I could feel sweat and fear just pouring out of me, but, I tried so hard to hide it from both Kyle and my Demonic enemy. A sharp, long pain oozed through-out my body and stung eerily around my stomach area. I lifted my shirt enough to check it. Before my eyes was the last letter to us and it was written in my skin. I could see blood ready to push its way out but it stood frozen.

_"I want the blood of Kyle Broflovski to spill"_

Kyle's eyes grew wide, his face grew pale and I could tell his body was urging him to pass out.

The words suddenly changed and wrote something different.

_"I will get what I want"_

I sucked in my breath and protested, "No you wont! Why don't you just go, you can't cross into this place, anyways, so you can't get me!"

That was when I actually regretted something I had said for the first time in a while because a force had made me walk forward and I knew it wasn't me, but it was Cartman. I felt like a zombie. I was mindlessly making my way to the red pair of eyes with fear coming out of me like steam. I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it. I hated whenever he possessed me.

"Katelynn!" I heard Kyle call to me, but Cartman pushed him back using his evil powers.

I finally turned back to normal once I met the Devil's arms around me.

"I have ways." He croaked into my ear.

"Let go of me." I clenched my teeth.

A pair of black hand cuffs appeared on my wrists so I could barely move them.

"I don't think so." He said.

I pinched my face at him, when I noticed a weird feeling on the bottom of one of my wrists. I peered at it. My cross was growing dim.

"I like that color better than before." Cartman forced his long teeth out of his gums and gave me a huge smile. "It suits you."

He took one glance at Kyle, his eyes piercing through his soul. "Don't worry..." He used his long, bloody claws to comb through my hair. "...I'll take good care of her."

Then he grew his wings and flew away with me still held tightly in his arms.

**I hope you all like this, follow, review, favorite if you want more! I'm sorry about all the clifhangers! It's my specialty!:) I love you!**


	22. Dungeons and Devils

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I decided that I wanted to post another chapter today since I love you guys so much! ... and I don't have that many plans for today... laugh all you want! I just don't really enjoy Thanksgiving and I don't get to see my brothers this year so I'm sad about that:'( *Cheers up* Anyways! Here's chaper 22!:D**

Cartman had flown me all the to a dark forest far from South Park. It was covered by so many trees I couldn't look ahead of me without seeing the way through.

He gently set me on my feet. "Don't you even _think _about trying to get away." He clenched his teeth and squeezed my arm so hard that I could feel my bones crumbling to pieces. "If you do then I will hunt you down over and over again until I have you. Do you understand that there's no point in attempting to escape?"

I kept quiet because my mouth was so busy trying to control my breathing.

He squeezed my arm even tighter, it made me grind my teeth from the pain I was experiencing. "Answer me." He sternly demanded.

I yelped and said, "Yes! Yes, yes I do!"

Cartman's eyes softened at the sight of the tear that was dripping down my cheek.

"Shh, don't cry..." He cooed and wiped it away with his thumb. "... I just wanted to know that you understood me."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head away. Cartman tightly grabbed my chin and twisted my head back his way, then he smashed his lips onto mine like he planned to.

I had to think of something to do to stall, but it's hard to think when the tongue of the Devil is inside your mouth and licking everything there.

Without hesitating, I bit his tongue. He didn't react though, all his did was smile. I bit down even harder until my jaws started to ache. Suddenly I felt my teeth meet and a warm, bitter tasting liquid ran down my mouth.

We separated from the most disturbing kiss in the world and I gazed upon Eric Cartman. Blood was flowing through the cracks of his shark teeth, that was the picture and his smile was the frame. I could still feel a thick, flesh-like object in my mouth. I had thoughts on what it was, but I just didn't want to believe it. That was before he slowly opened his mouth and showed me his tongue which was now halfway chewed off and oozing his dark DNA like a hose. One of the most disturbing parts was that he still had a smile on him like he enjoyed it. I immediately spat out the part of his tongue that was in my mouth and looked back at him, trying my best to ignore my yearning to vomit. Cartman moved his tongue-which was more likely a stub now- just to gross me out even more. When he had enough fun with my disgusted reactions, he grew the rest of it back and wiggled it like a snake.

"Tad-da!" He explained and then he gave me a little kiss on my neck. "I like the pain." He mumbled in my ear. "And since you do to, you're gonna have lots of fun where we're going."

I cried like I was back in kindergarten again. "I just want to go home!"

"Sweetie, pretty soon... Hell will be your home." He demonicly laughed.

"You son of a bitch." I growled and tried to punch him but the stupid hand cuffs were stopping me.

Cartman suddenly disappeared from my sight. I spun around and he wasn't behind me either. I must have wasted a whole 20 minutes frantically searching for him, and I never did find him.

I was too smart to think I was safe from him. He's just planning a mother fucking surprise attack.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My mind was growing weary. I couldn't stop the world from spinning- Cartman just jumped in front of me!

This time, he wasn't smiling, his expression was dead serious with a hint of anger burning in his soul. He grabbed me and held me in a way that it was impossible for me to escape. Suddenly the ground cracked open, releasing a world of pits of fire exploding to the surface.

He jumped with me in his grip and trying so hard to get out of it. I violently kicked and flopped around like a fish out of water, he was stronger than me somehow. So, I had now choice but to fall down into the Demon filled world with the Devil.

We landed on the uncomfortable, gravel, burning with hot ashes. I heard rusty chains clacking around, fire crackling and monsters growling.

"Hey, you finally caught her!" I heard someone call.

"It wasn't that hard!" Eric answered with a smirk.

"Ah, Cartman!" A different voice said. "What are you gonna do with that bitch?"

He snickered. "You should know! I told all of you before!"

"She's gonna have the best time of her life!" A woman's voice stated to my "master". "He's _real _good! You should be happy that he's doing this for you!"

It didn't take long before he threw me in a dark dungeon. The stench of rotting flesh smeared on the walls disgusted me.

Cartman slammed dungeon door closed and locked it, it looked close to a door to a jail cell. "I'll come back later to get you, okay?" He said with a smirk.

I walked as close as I could to him and said, "You're never going to get what you want."

"Psh. You don't even know what I want." He said.

"Yes I do! You want Kyle to die and you want to turn me to your side!"

"True, but do you know how a Devil marks someone?"

I was silent for a minute. Since he's asking me I guess that I was wrong about it the whole time. "I thought you marked someone by drawing the Devil's symbol on their body."

He laughed. "Don't play coy with me! You're the highest Angel there is, of course you must know this."

I sank in my shoes during those seconds that he gave me time to speak.

"Well, since you're so clueless," He started. "I guess I have to tell you _everything_. Let me start from the beginning; since you're the Chosen One of Heaven and I am the Chosen One of Hell, we'll make a great King and Queen. And the best part is; the world and even Heaven will be destroyed once you are one of the rulers of Hell. Now, let me tell you how I am going to mark with the body of the Devil... we like to mark someone by having intercourse with them."

I stepped back. "You can't... I'm too young for that."

"Oh boo-hoo. Quit your little perfect world bit and get back to reality!" He spat. "I hate it whenever you Angels get like that!"

"Well that's how we are! We're not psychopaths like you!"

"Yeah? You're also not worth shit either."

I lunged for him with my arm reaching through the bars for his throat. "You take that back!" I screamed.

He didn't move at all, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He just stared at me with an amused smile and non-blinking eyes. "Why don't you check on your pretty little wings while I'm gone?"

I didn't know what he was getting at until I remembered about his evil plan that involved the feathers on my wings. I froze and grew my wings out.

He moaned. "They look beautiful. I can't wait to fuck you with those on your back."

I shuddered and observed as much as I could. They were covered in black feathers. I'm a few seconds away from being turned into his kind.

"What?" I breathed with tear ready to pour out of my eyes.

Cartman didn't say anything before he left me alone and scared in the cell.

_Why am I getting myself so worked up? Kyle's going to come and save me and the world and all of humanity will be rescued. _

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees.

_At least I know why his wings bothered me so much... he told me that he is the Chosen One of Hell and that's why he has them and the others don't. All I have left to do right now is pray._

**Did you like it!? Huh? Huh? Review, favorite, follow this if you like unicorns-oh and if you like my story as well:P**


	23. On My Own

**Yee! So, this chapter is in Kyle's P.O.V. and I might have a couple more like this until it feels right to stop:P Seriously, I'm trying so hard not to give away the ending!**

_Kyle's P.O.V._

I sat on the cold, hard ground and clutched the grass in my hands as if the world was upside down and the grass was the only thing I could hang on to. I didn't know what the fuck had happened, I saw Cartman in his Demon form flying my Angel-girlfriend far away from here. If I told anyone that then I'd be one step closer into being put into a mental hospital.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I whispered to myself. "I don't have telecaneses or any kind of magical powers that Angels or Devils have."

I peered at my surrounds, desperately trying to find an idea.

"Katelynn did tell me that I have some powers, but she never exactly told me what they were. Wait a minute... she said that I am protecting her from the Devil turning her evil, who's going to protect me from Death trying to kill me?!" I sighed. "Looks like we're both screwed."

I stood up and started walking out of the park, as I stepped passed the very last tree there I could feel the tension rising.

_Why does it feel different out here?_ I though to myself. _I bet it's the protective-Angel-shield-thing that Katelynn put up. It didn't really work anyways so It'd be no different if I left. _

The constant eerie feeling battled with me on the whole walk back to the town.

_I need someones help, I can't do this on my own._

No one was in sight, the whole town of South Park was probably all safely at their homes or in their beds. Everytime the soft wind blew against me my goosebumps grew bigger.

_Stan! I can trust that he'll never put me in a mental hospital! Besides, the worst he'll do is call me a retard or say that I'm weird._

The sound of footsteps crept behind me, but whenever I turned around to see who it was, I didn't see anything. Someone was following me, I just knew it. I rushed like a bullet to Stan's house and frantically banged on the door.

I turned and took one more look behind me. There was a trail of bloody handprints slowly stepping towards me out of no where.

"Open the door, open the door, open the door..." I quickly chanted and began to punch the door again.

Finally, like a gift from the Gods, the door opened to show a desperately tired Stan, the buttons on his pajamas were misput and it looked related to Tweek's jacket which is like that 24/7.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said.

"Stan! I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed and dashed into his home.

He slammed the door shut. "What is it? It's 9:30 so it better be worth it."

"Okay, so, first of all, my girlfriend, Katelynn, is an Angel and she-"

"So you came all the way to my house, woke me up while I was peacefully trying to sleep just to gush about your girlfriend and tell me how much of a _perfect __Angel_ you think she is?"

"I'm not saying that as a metaphor, I'm being serious!"

"Shut. Up. Just shut the hell up." He said a pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want you to prove it before I throw you out the front door."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Get on your computer and I'll prove it."

"Dude, I don't have a computer."

"Then get on your _phone _and I'll prove it!" I yelled at him.

He sighed. "Fine, come with me it's on my desk."

I followed him up the stairs to his room and waited for him to turn his Iphone on.

"Okay, search facts about Angels or something, click on a link and if I guess a fact correctly without looking, then Katelynn is an Angel because she told me almost everything about them."

"Hold on a minute." Stan groaned. "Did she show you her wings or some shit?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, this town is crazy, anything can mother fucking happen here and I trust you no matter what you say. Bro, I'm sorry for not believing you before."

My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Why did you change your mind?"

"I just really don't want to go on my phone right now."

"Can I tell you the rest of what happened then?"

"Yes, hurry before my parents wake up."

"So I just found out the she was an Angel about a week ago and that Cartman is actually the Devil and he took her away somewhere and I need to find out where."

Stan's eyes were wide with fear and astonishment. "Are you sure you're not the one with the drinking problem?"

He does have a small alcoholic problem and he still keeps a bottle of liquor in his top drawer. His parents are way too stupid to not find that, but yet they find our book, "Scrotie Mcbooger Balls" on accident.

"Listen to me! I don't have much time!"

"You guys are being too God-damn loud!" I heard a voice over at Stan's door.

It was none other than Cartman, but he didn't look evil, just fat and mad.

"Cartman get your fatass out of here!" Stan threatened.

"I would if I couldn't hear you all the way to my own house!"

I stepped towards him with my face all pinched up and burning red like a volcano.

"You son of a bitch!" I cursed.

"What? You _are_ loud!" He protested.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't, Jew-boy!"

I flared my nostrils like a bull and kept pushing him until he'd give up. "You'd better tell me or I'll have your Demon-blood smeared all over your grave." I threatened darkly through clenched teeth.

He gave me an evil face and then made a simple movement with his hand that, from the looks of it, froze Stan and everything and everyone around us.

"Alright, look, you Jewish slob, since I like seeing you suffer, I'll tell you where she is, but there's no way in Hell you'll be able to get to her without my help."

I grabbed at his shirt collar pushed him against the wall. "Just tell me, you fat, son of a bitch."

"I have her locked up in Hell and guarded by the best."

_I'm an idiot! I should have known that!_

"Yes, you _shouldv'e_known that." Cartman evilly smirked.

"You can read minds?" I slowly lost my grip with his shirt and stepped away from him.

"Looks like Katelynn didn't tell you everything." He chuckled. "I should take that to my advantage," His teeth grew long and razor sharp. "shouldn't I?"

I gasped and stepped backward towards Stan's bed far away from the Demon.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." He walked over to the desk and engraved the Demon symbol on it with one of his long claws.

"What is that?" I asked.

The whole room flashed red for a couple seconds and then went back to normal, it reminded me of when Katelynn did that sort of thing at the park, except it turned blue and it didn't scare the shit out of me.

"It's a present I'm leaving for Stanley." Cartman said. "Don't be jealous, I left you one in your room to."

"What is it, Cartman?" I repeated.

He made his way to the window sill. "It's a surprise." He said and jumped down from it.

Time went back to normal again.

"Dude..." Stan looked all around him. "where did Cartman go?"

"He left." I hissed and climbed on the window sill, mimicking Cartman.

"Where are _you _going?"

"I'm going to Hell." I leaped from his house and landed in the thin layer of snow, ignoring Stan's call for me.

"Where the hell are you, mother fucker!" I called out to Fatass.

Then, I noticed him standing there a few yards away from me, so I charged with all my might for him. Suddenly, he hoped into a firy hole in the ground and before I could follow after him it closed up.

"No!" I screamed and dug my nails into the ground. "You son of a bitch!"

**No! Kyle's sad! Follow, review, favorite if you want them to find each other and live happily ever after:D (I'm not saying that's what's going to happen, but anyone can dream, right?) **


	24. Making My Way to Freedom

**The song I sing is called Lips of an Angel by Hinder and I think that Cartman might be turning me evil... HELP ME. Naw! Don't worry! I'm fine! Now enjoy my story or I kill you!D:x**

_Katelynn's P.O.V._

I lay down on the hard, concrete floor with my feet pushed up against the wall singing,

"... Well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on, It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak, and I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel..."

I was pretending to be calm and easy-going at the moment so I could think of a plan without them knowing it. It's been about 10 minutes since Cartman had left and I still don't really know where he went, although, if he laid a finger on my man I would punch him until he turned purple.

_Where the hell is he? I want to get out of this place! I wonder where those stupid guard are to, they were here a couple minutes ago..._

The sound of rushing footsteps and muffled shouting interrupted my thoughts. I got up and curiously peered through the bars of my cell. I saw a small kid in an orange parka being thrown into a dungeon far from mine, but he was still visible.

"Kenny?" I whispered to myself.

The guards were too busy fighting the kid into being held in the cell so I decided this was my chance to try and escape. I concentrated on what I was about to do and then I walked right through the bars as if they were merely strips of air. I turned myself back to normal and carefully, slowly and ever so quietly made my way to the corner and hid there for a few seconds.

_Alright, I'm out of that stupid bird-cage and now all I have to do is go to Heaven, where he can't get me._

I panted and put my hand over my heart, feeling it beat like a drum. This is the first time I have ever escaped from Devil and I was so scared that he was going to kill me.

I sucked in my breath and prepared to sneak over to the next room.

This place had concrete bricks built up as the wall and fire speckled around everywhere, being their source of light. On one of the walls there was the Demon symbol painted in blood and a piece of paper laying underneath it. I would go and check it out, but this room would probably burn an Angel, Hell is already draining my powers some and I don't want to dissolve or some crap if I so much as touch that symbol.

_Wait! There's a door on the other side of it, maybe if I run for it, it wont effect me._

I charged for, what looks like, freedom, but the sound of footsteps walking towards that door had sucked all hope out of me.

_I have to run! They're getting closer!_

I quickly spun around and ran to the same door I entered. I pressed my back against the wall held my breath. My heart stopped once I found out that they didn't stop in the room and they were going my way. I quickly used my powers to myself invisible, I smashed myself deeper into the wall and stood as still as I could.

Two horned and deep-red Devils passed me while they were keeping their conversation in touch.

"This is going down in history!" One of them hissed. "We're finally getting a Queen."

"Yes, and that Queen will be responsible of the world finally being demolished, leaving the whole world to us to conquer." The other added.

"Actually, it's more of our King's responsibility. He's the most darkest one of all of us and it was all his idea."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Satan was smart to turn him evil when he was just in kindergarten. That's when their most vulnerable."

_What? He turned evil in kindergarten? Was that after or before he broke my heart?_

Once they were out of my sight I turned visible and walked to the next room. The first thing I heard was a loud scream full of agony and despair. I hesitantly peaked to see what was going on. A man was tied down to a hard surface, candles were lit and were surrounding him making a perfect circle around his bloody and helpless body.

_Someone's being sacrificed. I wonder why._

There was a Demon standing next to him, he was holding and bloody-crusted stake in his hand. I felt light headed, cutting bodies open always gets me passing out and I knew that's what he was about to do. He mumbled an evil curse or something like that and then he proceeded to jab the wooden stake right through his chest, blood oozed down him like a river.

I hypervenalated a bit and brought by head back behind the wall. Everything was doubling up and it made me slump to the floor.

A heart was suddenly thrown from the room all the way to the middle of the hallway making me slip out a sudden yelp.

"Who was that?" I heard a deep, croaky voice ask as he stepped outside.

I had no choice but to just make a run for it and dart out of this place!

I pushed through so many evil people and creatures, flying sounded a lot better than running because it was faster and it wouldn't erge myself to faint, but my powers were running low and I just couldn't. Finally, I made it outside the huge cave that held over a hundred dungeons and I greeted the hot air and the black snow. I jumped in the air and took flight so that I could get away from all the Demons that were chasing after me.

"Get her!" I heard most of the yell.

I was only a few feet away from freedom and I just couldn't believe it! My hand reached out to touch the sky-my ticket to earth and Kyle, when Cartman suddenly poped through the dim clouds and stepped in my way.

I couldn't stop quick enough so I plummeted right into him, he wrapped his arms around me like I was a damsel in distress and he was my prince charming.

"I see you're anxious to see me." He smirked.

"Fuck you!" I cursed and struggled to break loose.

"Now, now. Calm down and get rid of those pretty wings of yours."

There was no point in disobeying him now, so I pulled my wings back in.

"Good girl. Now, I had a little talk with your boyfriend while I was gone." He told me as he flew me down all the way back to the cave.

"What did you do to him?" I said in a stern voice.

"Don't get all worked up, I only talked to him."

I raised and eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Cartman set me down back in my cell and closed the door behind him.

"Well? What did you say to him?"

He stepped towards me and put his finger on my lips to shut me up. "Shh." He said. "I don't want you to talk about him while we do this." He started to unbutton my jacket but I smacked his hand away.

"You're not going to do this to me because I will never let you. Why do you need a Queen anyways?"

He sighed. "I'm not doing this for love or worship. I'm doing this to take over the world! I don't give a shit about you and I never will. I faked all those times that I said 'I love you' or when ever I comforted you. You're just my bitch and that's all you'll ever be."

I could feel the anger building up inside of me before I exploded and punched him right in the face. He laughed at the pain and made his eyes grow red.

"We're gonna have a fun time." He said.

**Dun dun duuuun. What do ya thinks gonna happen next?:P I hardly even know because I'm drinking teet right now. (Swedish for tea) Favorite, review, follow NOW or I'll send Cartman to get you!X) muahaha!**


	25. Saying Goodbye

**I don't wanna go back to schoooooooll! I have to go back Mondaaaaaaaaay! I just want to write stories all my life! :'( Son of a biscuit.**

_Kyle's P.O.V._

"Kyle!" Stan shook me while I found myself on the cold grass once again. "Kyle! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I dug my nails in the ground and tore apart the dirt like a shovel. "I need to go get her... s-she needs me." I breathed out.

"What do you mean? Did you see her like... go into the dirt or something?" I could tell my his tone that he actually did think I was a crazy person.

"It's what I said before, Stan. Cartman took her to Hell. He told me that he has her locked in a dungeon there."

"When did you find out where she was kept in Hell?"

I stood up with quivering legs. "He told me when he was in your house, remember? He was complaining about it being too loud."

"I didn't hear him tell you about that."

"He froze time and then he told me. Think about it and the proof is right there."

Stan paused for a minute. "As ridiculous as it is, that actually makes a little sense. I mean, at one point in time Cartman was at my door and the next he was gone."

"You see?" I turned around and faced him. "Now we need to go save her somehow."

"Whoa, whoa! _We_?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Stan. You're my best friend and I need your help."

"Don't Angels and Devils have these powers? How come Katelynn can't just use her powers to escape?"

"I-I'm not sure about that, but maybe she just can't because... I don't know, dude!" I gave up trying to answer. "The point is, that we have to go and save her by making a portal down into the Underworld somehow."

"The goth-kids taught me how to do that when I joined them, but we need more than just one person to do it."

"Really? Then lets go get the goth-kids to help me." I said and ran to the place where I knew they'd be at-Dennies.

"Oh, so _now _it's all your problem." Stan stated and crossed his arms to his chest.

I stopped in my tracks. "Stan! I still need your help!" I called after him and waited until he sighed and followed me the rest of the way.

I pushed open the door to a bright place, it burned my eyes considering how dark it was outside.

"You know, they also taught me how to summon the Devil to, but I don't see how that would _help _us right now." Stan told me.

I rolled my eyes in distaste and ignored almost everything that he said because they were just useless information, sometimes they were even repeated. Maybe he was just like this when he was tired, or maybe it was because he had so much stuff to tell me since I'm almost always out with Katelynn.

I scanned the restaurant for a small group of kids in black everything and soulless expressions. "There they are!" I whispered to my friend and pointed at a table not far from us.

We made our diligent way to them. "Uh... you guys know how to create a portal world to Hell, right?" I asked.

They eyed one another before having their leader speak first, "Why do you want to know?" He said bluntly.

"It's a long story." Stan stated. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, of course we can," Henrietta started. "it's pretty easy, we've done it lots of times before."

"Great! So, can you do it for us?" I asked.

"Why? You can't _enter_ the portal." The tall one with curly black hair questioned.

"What do you mean 'you can't enter the portal'?"

"Because, if you go in, you can never go back out." Henrietta said. "The Demons there want to have a bigger population than Heaven."

"It's like a bet, sort of." The Gothic kid with the red stripe through his hair said and then took a sip of his steamy coffee that was sitting in front of him.

"God dammit!" I cursed and yanked at my thick, red curls on my head while I stomped away.

"Are you sure there'd be no way out?" I heard Stan say.

"We're sure. We lost a member from our group because of that." A young voice said, it sounded like the kindergartener.

I pulled my fingers out of my hair and frustratingly walked back. "I don't care! I'm still trying!"

"What?!" Stan yelped. "I don't want you to die!"

I knew that I wasn't going to die, but if I did it'd all be worth it because at least I'd be with Katelynn. Even if she had already turned evil, I would find a way to change her back and give that fat-ass what he deserves for hurting my girlfriend!

"Come on, we don't have much time." I motioned the Goth kids to me and lead them out side.

"Kyle!" Stan kept calling for me from behind.

I twisted around to face him. "This is what I want to, Stan. Don't try to stop me."

"Are you ready?" I heard Henrietta ask.

I looked at her and nodded my head.

The Goth kids all grabbed hands and formed a small circle with two spaces left for Stan and I. They motioned for me to join them and that's what I did. I grabbed the tall kids hand and checked back at my life-long friend, he stood, frozen in his feet with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hurry up, Kid!" Henrietta demanded.

"I'm not doing it." He stated.

"Stan, please." I urged.

"No, I'm not going to help you kill yourself."

"That's not why I'm doing this!"

He crossed his arms to his chest again. "How are you so sure it's actually _worth it_?"

I angrily stared through him and groaned.

Stan laughed. "I thought that you were smart, but if you wont listen to me-"

I interrupted him by grabbing the kids hand on the other side of me to complete the circle.

"Okay, now we need to close our eyes and don't open them until it's finished." Their leader told me.

I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Kyle." I heard my best friend say as he crumbled the leaves while he walked away from me.

The sound of the Goth kid's voices chanting a spell filled my ears, followed by an odd sound that I couldn't describe.

_Goodbye, Stan. _I thought in my head.

"You can open your eyes now." One of them said, I didn't bother to guess which one of them had spoke, I had too much on my mind.

I peeled my eyelids open and gazed upon the deep-red portal that would descend me into Hell.

"Good luck." I heard the kindergartener say.

I didn't speak one word as I stepped into the Hellish world and stood on the warm, hard ground. I felt the door to earth close behind me.

_No turning back now._

I promised myself then that I wasn't going to leave without Katelynn in my arms and that's what's going to happen. No matter what.

**Aw hamburgers! I'm still mad about Monday-.- the only class I am in love with is Language Arts and that's the very first class so it always goes by fast! Why can't we just have school with only one subject and that will be the one we want to marry? Huh?! Tell meh wahhyy! *Clears throat* Anyways, review, follow, favorite if you like this story and you want me to write more... of course I'm going to write more anyways because I must finish everything that I start! Just like the Come Sail Away song by Styx. (Referring to a South Park episode but not exact quote)**


	26. I Can't Wait to be In His Arms Again

**So some people like it whenever I update frequently because I tend to leave a cliff hanger and some people think it's confusing to update more than once a day... WHAT SHOULD I DO?! How would it be confusing if you just remember what chapter you were on last, there's different names for all of them but I don't want to blame anyone or tell them their wrong so, lets just all go to peace and get high and be a snake and be awesome.**

_Katelynn's P.O.V._

As Cartman stepped closer to me I had my doubts on Kyle rescuing me. I mean, it's way too difficult and he probably thinks I'm not worth it. I should just stay put and get what I deserve for believing in a fairy tale, I don't see an idea coming to mind soon anyways. What if he did try and he got killed? Oh my God I don't want that to be the first thing I hear once I either escape or get turned into the Devil's Queen!

He softly placed his claws under my chin and put his lips to my ear. "You're mine, now." He whispered. "Are you ready for what's going to happen next?" His shirt was already off like he was totally prepared, his pants, on the other hand, where still on.

I sighed and flushed all the hope and happiness I had left down the toilet. "As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

He then pushed me against the wall just before two pairs of snakes slithered out of no where and held my wrists high on the stone-built barrier. Another pair did the same to my ankles, making me almost a perfect "X" if it weren't for my head. I felt no more trapped than how I was before.

"Mm, don't you look beautiful today?" He nearly complimented.

A tear slipped from my saddened eyes.

_Kyle isn't coming for me, I literally ruined my life and my future, can this get any worse?_

"Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie," Eric repeated and stepped closer. "of course he isn't coming for you." His smiled grew even bigger. "He just doesn't love you, no one does," He pecked my cheek. "except for me. No one can love you more than I do."

"I thought you said that you never mean it when you told me 'I love you'?" I answered.

"What?!" He faked his shocked tone. "I was only kidding! You know, to make our relationship crazy and-how Kyle would say- _different_."

I started to grind my teeth. "You should just shut up."

He raised a strap with a red ball on it and threatened, "Do you _want_ me to put this on you?"

I quickly zipped my lips shut, but if he puts that sex toy on me it'll be the last thing he'll do and I'll make sure of that.

"Good. Now, if do more than a moan, guess where this is going?" He wiggled the sex toy in front of my face.

_I am going to kill you, you evil piece of shit._

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_You can't do anything about my thoughts because I'm never going to stop._

He put his lips an inch away from mine. "Let's get this party started." Eric kissed my trembling lips and made me shiver in disgust. He did what he always did when he kissed me and maneuvered his tongue everywhere in my mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore, the taste of him inside my mouth, the feeling of him licking me, everything disturbed me on many levels. I finally head butted him and bit his tongue while I did so, making him stumble back a few feet.

"Well, well, someones getting frisky..." Eric stated with a small river of blood streaming down out his lips and dripping off his chin. "... maybe she just wants to hurry up and get it started already."

_What have I done!? Now he's going to start sooner because of me!_

I started to bawl as I stared deep into the Devil's rare, bloody-red pupils.

"Don't need this..." He used his claws to rip off my jacket. "... don't need this..." He tore off my shirt. "... don't need this..." He pulled down my jeans.

I looked down at myself to see what was left, but it's not like I was expecting much. I was wearing a black bra and a black thong, the design on them made them almost see-through.

_What? This wasn't what I was wearing before, I never dress like this I'm not like that._

"Sounds like someone... _possessed_ you to do wear this slutty trash. But, who would cause you to do so?" Eric jokingly questioned before he gave an evil laugh. "I don't even know why I did it in the first place because... we defiantly don't need these." He said and slice off my last piece of clothing.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and frantically struggled to break free.

"Ah, ah, aah." He sang as he moved his finger in front of me from side to side. He picked up the sex toy and put it around my head.

"_You mother fucker!_" My voice grew muffled like Kenny's voice.

"My dear, I can't hear you with your mouth full." He laughed evilly and then started nibble at my neck, slowly moving lower and lower.

"_All I want is for you to let me go._" I cried.

He removed his lips from my skin. "Aw, here, I can let your arms free, but before you start to devise a plan let me tell you: punches and kicks don't harm me." He released my wrists from the snakes that were holding me down.

_I guess that this is better than before._

Eric smiled and went back to kissing my neck and feeling my back. "Put your arms around me." He whispered.

I obeyed him and reached my hands around him, of course, I wasn't able to touch my hands together because of how wide he was.

I had to take what was coming to me, there's nothing I can do and let me tell you, when you have all of your hope and love for someone that you care about to be thrown to the floor and broken in a million pieces; it _hurts._ It feels like nothing you have ever felt before and _far_ from being in a good way. So here I am; an Angel who is deeply depressed and hoping that she'll get this Devil-converting-thing over with so that she can hurry and be told that her boyfriend is dead, he's never coming back, he doesn't love me, I not worth him and quickly laugh it off instead of crying all night.

Their was a weird object sticking out of his skin, it felt like a metal sort of... could this be like the cross on my wrist that symbolized I was an Angel? God has always told me that everyone has a weakness, even Angels, and when you're dealing with the Devil... you'll find it in his religion. All of the decades that I've spent in Heaven I never _ever _got that... that is, until now.

I replied to his hands that were exploring me by yanking real hard at the symbol in his back. I could sense that he was wincing.

"Wha..." Eric stopped to grunt. "What the Hell are you doing?"

I pulled at it even harder, the metal object was slowly easing it's way out of his skin.

"AHH!" He screeched to his highest and jumped back, tears were forming in his eyes.

I slowly stood up in total awe. I took one look at the Demon... then at the Demon's Symbol that was laying in my hand all bloody with bits of flesh on the sides.

_I... I actually did it..._

"AHH! NO SHIT!" He yelled. "GIVE IT BACK!"

I did the exact opposite of what he told me to do and threw the powerful object to the floor watching it break and splatter everywhere like my hope-which was, by the way, growing slowly by the second now.

" BITCH, WHY DID YOU JUST FUCKING..." His voice trailed off as he stumbling for me with dizzy eyes, his head made him lean in the opposite side he wanted to go like it weighed a ton. "... For... forget about me... converting you..." I listened intently to his soft and weak voice. "... now I'm going to _kill _you..."

I lunged out of the way of Cartman charging for me and watched him plummet to the stone enclosior.

"... I... I'm... I'm dying now... are you happy now?..." He breathed out and sat down on the cold ground with his back pressed against the wall.

_His powers must be draining from his system._ I chuckled. _It's my time to be the one in charge._

I tore off the object around my hand, threw it on the floor and stomped on it until in looked like his symbol that I smashed to bits. "Oh, Sweetie..." I kneeled down in front of him and lift his chin so that he'd make eye contact with me. "... I'm only happy when you're happy."

"You... bitch..." Eric answered as I rummaged through his front pocket of his brown pants and found a sharp pocket knife.

"Were you planning on using this on me? Were you just going to have your way with me and then _kill_ me?" I questioned, feeling much like a detective.

He snickered. "... you just found that... out now?"

I smiled. "Now, let me tell you something before I do this to you..." I place the the blade on the his chest, marking his heart. "... I'm only doing this because I love you." I then, jabbed the knife deep into his flesh and stuck it deeper and deeper, not minding the fact that he was frantically moving and wriggling, trying his best to get away from the weapon. I held the knife in place until his body grew motionless and his heart stopped beating.

As I stepped back to stare at my work of art I could feel my hope coming back to me, even more than before. I was free, I was strong enough to defeat the Devil and save humanity, I felt like a hero.

"GET THE BOY!" I heard a loud yell come from no where, it was so loud and sudden that my eardrums had burst. Almost right after that person had said that, I heard him grunt like he was dieing at the moment.

"I'm not leaving without her!" A follow-up voice spoke. It sounded so familiar... could it be?

I exited out of my cell and peered out into the cave-like hallway. There, I saw a small boy with a green hat, he wasn't facing me, but by the looks of it, he was gripping a long, sharp staff that was covered in fresh blood on the blade.

I darted out into the open and ran towards him while calling his name, "Kyle!" I was overjoyed, not only because I knew that he was alive, but also because I could finally hold him in my arms again.

**Wow... this one is almost at 2,000 words. That's pretty good, right? The only time that I wrote 2,000 words in is the first chapter and that was just because I was filling you in on everything that was going on. Are you proud of me?! . What? You're not? Well, then... :P I'm not either. (Activate reviewers impression) But Kaaatelynnn! You need to always write a lot of words in the chapters because you always leave a cliff hanger! WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO US?!(deactivate reviews voice) I gotta go so please review, follow and favorite bye!  
**


	27. I Can't Wait to be In Her Arms Again

**Okay let me start off with I AM SO SORRY! I couldn't make a chapter Wednesday becuase it was late and I honestly didn't know what to write, I couldn't do one Thursday because there was a basketball game at my school and it ended late and I couldn't write Friday because I was driving to Nebraska ALL DAY. So, here I am, writing a chapter to my story in Nebraska at my brothers house. Lol. **

_Kyle's P.O.V._

I took one step in front of me and, in return, I got the most chilling, disturbing feeling once the hot ground made contact with my shoes.

_Don't worry, _I reasured myself, _it'll all be worth it._

I looked around at my surroundings there were pits of fire plotted everywhere and it burned my pupils just looking at them.

_What am I supposed to do now? I have no clue where she is and this place scares me to, well, here._

Beads of sweat were racing each other down to my chin. I steadily made my way across the stone path to the first place I saw, making sure that I had a huge space between me and the hot fire that was steaming upwards, reaching for the Hellish sky.

I was a few steps away when it hit me- I didn't look anything like the creatures here. My bright orange jacket and my lime green hat made me an outcast. I tore off my hat, releasing every strand of my thick, red curls.

I sighed. _Get ready for the Ginger-Jokes. _I warned myself.

Slipping off my jacket I pondered on where I was going to leave this stuff. I came to the conclusion that I didn't care and so, I dropped them beside the door and entered the building.

Fear came to greet me as soon as I sucked in the strong, thick smell from smokers sitting at random seats. I glared around, it wasn't as clean as you might picture it, the floors were dirty with footprints, the so called "tables" were piled with trash and spills, I couldn't even believe my eyes when I was staring at the live creatures actually _eating _here.

I heard a conversation lightly pour into my eardrums from a few tables away, they talked to each other with raspy, dark voices as if Demons were like regular people, and regular people were the weirdest, scariest creatures on earth.

I walked forwards with my shins shivering for protection that I could not afford.

"Hey!" I twisted around lightning quick and met two demic eyes which were staring deep into my restless soul. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I d-don't know... I was just..." I helplessly stuttered.

"I asked you a question..." He bent down to sink his eyes even deeper into me, if that was actually possible, but apparently it was and I could feel a terrifieingly big difference. His nostrils flared to repeaitly release a chill of air that blew right in my face, I had to hold my breath in order to not breath in and avoid smelling the stench that lingered around us. "... and _I don't know_ isn't the answer. So, why is a creature, like you, here in our world?"

Inside, I was panicing and I just felt like dieing right then and my knew "buddy" could take good care of that for sure. I knew that I couldn't lie beacause, who knows, Demons could have a built-in-lie-detector or something else that Katelynn still hasn't told me about. When we get home the first thing we are going to do is talk. No matter how "girlie" that sounds, our life depends on it this time.

"Um... I-I'm a... a Demon." I spat out the last two words as if it tasted so bitter and sour that I had to get it out of my mouth as fast as I could.

He raised one of his hairy eyebrows. "Oh? Then prove it."

"I..." I was at a loss, I was defiantly trapped and I can't flea, lie nor fight. "... Well, my powers and horns and stuff are delayed because..."

"Delayed?" The Demon repeated. "That's not possible here."

"I'm Jewish and that kind of effects the thing..."

"Come on, don't lie to me. I promise I wont tell anyone. If you're actually a human trespassing on Hell's ground then I'll keep that a secret."

"Why should I trust you with anything?" I suspiciously eyed him.

"Because we are not the leaders of Hell, Eric Cartman is, and, here, only he has the power to make desicions like this. I'm gonna ask you one more time and if you don't want my help then just don't answer; what is your goal here?"

I pondered so hard that my head was going to explode any second. I can see it now, bits of my brain tampering the walls, my eye balls rolling out of their sockets and travling somewhere far from where they are supposed to be. I could tell that he was awaiting a response... what was I supposed to do? I need someone's help, especially one with power, but I know that there is a big chance that he'll never keep his word.

My heart sank once I watched him slowly step away from me as if I weren't ever talking to him.

"Wait!" I called out to him like a dog and its owner. "I'll tell you why I'm here." I said much softer.

He made his way back to me and responded with a crooked smile. "Go ahead, then."

I stared just as deep into his eyes as he was to my soul and kept a few seconds to figure out where I was going to start. "I'm here because Cartman was my friend and I found out only a few weeks ago that he was the Devil and, apparently that he's the king of Hell. He took my girlfriend here and imprisoned her so that he could turn her to the darkside and I have to save her. Her name is-"

"-Katelynn?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"This is an important thing to Demons and Devils and such becuase we are finally getting a Queen ruler. So, yeah, this kind of thing spreads through Hell pretty quickly." He spoke like a teenage boy with his friends, maybe he was a teenager?

"Fair enough. Do you know anything else about her?"

"Only that she's 10 years old in her undercover state, she's the Chosen One in Heaven and..."

"... what do you mean by she's in her _undercover state_?"

"She's undercover, pretending to be an age that she was before she died to find out what was so different about her life. Her real age is 21."

_21... does this mean I like a girl whos 11 years older than me? Ah! I'm so confused!_

He stared at me like I was slowly tranforming into a bewildering Warewolf at the moment. "S-she didn't tell you?"

"Well, there's..." I didn't know what to say... why didn't she tell me stuff like this? "... there's a lot of information that I need to know about, infact, too much, she probably just didn't have time."

"Did Katelynn tell you how she died?"

I shook my head with the sign of anger glued to my face. "Let's just stop with the questions, alight!"

He took a while to answer. "Okay then, lets get going. We don't have much time."

"Where are we going, exactaly?"

"To get your girlfriend back, I know where Eric Cartman has her."

"Really?" I gasped and followed the Demon out of the door. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course." He answered while we were strolling along through a creepy pathway. "I'll lead you there and also fight off the gaurds for you."

"Who are you?" I deperatly wanted to know.

"Me? ... You can call me Alex."

_That's seems way too normal for something like him._

"I know, right?" Alex snickered and glared over his shoulder at me.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, right. They can read minds._

It didn't take that long to reach a huge, gothic cave. My feet were killing me and the blisters were the murdures.

"Are you sure she's in here?" I checked with Alex.

"Positive." He assured.

"Yeah, that _Angel _of ours will do real good." We heard a voice come from inside the entrance.

Alex and I quickly darted for the side of the huge stone and frantically pushed our backs up against it. I squeezed my eyelids shut and prayed to God that he will not notice either me or my new... _friend_.

"... In time she'll be gone from Heaven and Earth, she'll be a whole new person..." His voice soon decsended away from my range and I couldn't hear what else he had to say.

I instantly released the breath that I was holding tightly in my lungs like a prisoner and the wardon and quietly snuck in the odd place that made me feel as if I was in a whole new world... not like I already was.

"She should be a few cells away..." Alex whispered over to me. "... you'll find her. Better hurry, the gaurds will be here any minute."

I dashed from him and, without any sort of "goodbye", I crept for the cornor so that I had a place to hide and calm my breathing bown a bit.

Almost immediatly, I heard the sound of blood gushing, weapons clinging, and agony screaming for help. I peered around from my hiding spot and watched as Alex was already trying his best to fend off about six Demons at the same time, probably guards.

Pulling my head back I pondered about how I was going to fight, I don't have a weapon nor powers. I endlessly skimmed through the depths of my mind to dig for an answer.

"_What are you doing?_" A muffled voice interrupted my thoughts. "_Put me down! Put me down!_"

I yearned to see who was making that cry of fear and so I frantically looked around to spot a young boy in an orange parka being carried by two Demons.

"Kenny!" I accidently called out.

"What the...?" One of the gaurds met eye contact with me. "Get that boy while I take care of this one." He dragged Kenny along somewhere whilist he kicked and screamed.

"_No! Kyle! Help me!_" Kenny called to me, but I just couldn't focus on saving him at the moment.

The other gaurd stepped up and slowly made his way towards me while cooing lies. "Now, now, it's okay... everythings okay... just come to me... you can trust me."

I leaped away from his reach and ran so fast the my feet were being lifted off of the ground. He was chasing after me and he was hot on my heals. I quickly stopped only to collect a long, wooden staff with a sharp, metal point at the top, I pointed it right at him and gladly watched his fearful expression.

"GET THE BOY!" He yelled at the top of lungs, it made the adrenaline pump through me and my mind grow weary. I had the staff pointed right at his chest... a _Demon's_ chest... and all I had left to do was push it through his heart... He grunted and fell backwards letting all of his blood drain out of his body.

"I'm not leaving without her!" I yelled at him even though I knew that he couldn't hear me anymore.

"Kyle!" I heard a farmiliar voice call to me, footsteps were running in rythem with it.

I turned around to face Katelynn chasing to me. I was so thrilled to see her, but, yet, I still blushed so bad that my face turned hot like lava. Why was I blushing? She was totally naked. Did she even notice it?

Her arms wrapped around me and her bare body presed into me. I was so nervous and sweat was dripping from my forehead. I wanted to hug her back but... she naked how was suppoed to handle this?!

**Lol I kind of like the ending! How Kyle is blushing because of Katelynn all naked and stuff... I mean he was bound to see her naked sooner or later, right? Ha! Please review, follow and favorite if you likey! buh-bye! **


	28. Regretful Words

**Okay, the reason that I havn't posted this in over 2 FREAKING WEEKS was because I was grounded from my laptop and my phone for having a D in Math and my mom only gave me an hour to be on my laptop everyday since I brought my grades up a bit. So, let me start off by saying that this story is going to finish off in Katelynn's point of view, so no more seeing what Kyle thinks about stuff, and plots, and situations! Just telling you all that! According To The Past is almost over, I say that there's about two more chapters left. :'( I feel like I'm never going to see you again. I'm going to miss all of you sooo much! :') I love you!**

_Katelynn's P.O.V. (for the rest of the story)_

I squeezed Kyle's body to close and tight that it might just pop.

"Uh... K-Katelynn?" Kyle said with voice rumbling into my ear.

"Kyle, I thought that you weren't coming to save me..." I spilled.

"Katelynn..."

"... Thank God that you actually love me enough to do this..."

"Katelynn!"

"... I'm so happy that you're here, I love you so-"

"KATELYNN! You're naked!" I heard my boyfriend scream out loud full of frustrastion and a bit of anger.

My eyes grew wide and I started to blush so hard that I felt the heat of embarressment burning me even worse than the steam of fire scatered on Hell's grounds. I froze in place. Not sure what to do next. Obviously, I should get clothes on... but I just wanted to stand like stone and keep pretending that I was invisible because... well, why not? My boyfriend was killing himself from embarressment the whole time and it was all because I was naked. You want to know what would be fun right now? Dieing.

"A-are you..."

I managed to quickly stepped sideways and use my powers to throw on my pure, white gown that is, infact, part of my true Angel form. I think I could go awhile without my halo, wings, jewlery and objects of that nature.

Kyle hugged me as soon as I did so and whispered into my ear, "I missed you to, Katelynn. I was scared that you were dead and I still can't believe that Ia ctually saved you."

Right as I turned around, I saw him standing at the entrance. His expression was stone cold and his skin was an odd blue color that looked as if he had swam in a lake in Alaska. His eyes weren't red anymore, instead, they were a descentful, dark black which were able to pull you in and make you plummet down the bottomless pupil. His head was tilted to the side whilist he was still frozen.

"K...Kyle..." I managed to breathe out.

"What?" Kyle answered before facing the horrific sight that was Cartman.

I looked over at my partner in crime to see what he was doing. I could tell with one glance that fear had possessed him and adrenaline was pumping through his viens.

"He looks so creepy." He stated in awe.

I moved past that very true fact and started to walk towards the monster. Kyle gripped my arm and yanked me back before saying, "Katelynn! Whenever you see something that scares the shit out of you that doesn't mean you should walk towards it!"

"I need to do something," I told him. "we can't just sit here and stare at him."

Cartman suddenly broke his vegatative state and spoke. "Claris... Claris... Claris..."

"Who's Claris?" Kyle whispered over to me.

"Claris, Claris, Claris," He started to speak quicker than before. "Claris, Claris, Claris,"

"I have no fucking clue..." I whimpered, scared out of my mind and watched Cartman with wide eyes.

"ClarisClarisClarisClarisClar is..." He spoke even faster, it grew harder to understand him.

My heart stopped when he had suddenly appeared right infront of me, out faces were only an inch away.

"Why aren't you answering me, Claris?"

I shuddered and tried to step back but I guess it was my turn to be a statue.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you, Claris."

"Who is she?" I chocked up. "Who is Claris?"

"Why, that'd be you."

I was finally free and as soon as I took a step backwards Cartman had disinigrated into small pebbles onto the ground in harmony with the name "Claris" being whispered into the air for the last time.

The world was silent for a while, like everyone had died except for the sounds of the fire crackling. I was so stunned and I felt as if Cartman was going to wake up once again and try to get what he desperetly wants.

"Come on, we're just wasting our time, we have to get of here and then we have to talk. First of all; is it true that once you enter Hell you can't get out?" Kyle asked.

"No, that's not true," I started. "For an Angel at least. I just need to fly you through their sky and we'll be back on Earth."

"That's a good plan, but what about the demons out there? We need a better one."

"Already have one," I said as I grew my wings out and forced my halo above my head.

I smiled down at a puddle on the floor that reflected to me my evil-free wings. My beautiful diamond necklace drapped around my neck, my earings that matched the necklace dangled from my earlobes. I had on light mascara, sparking silver eyeshadow and last, but not least, a white-lace anklet.

"Since the feathers on my wings aren't cursed anymore that means my powers are restored. And since I have my powers back..." I faced Kyle and waved my arm to force eveything to freeze around us. "... I can pause time."

Kyle smiled at me and said, "You look so pretty."

The ground suddenly shook benieth us making our balance disappear right undernieth our feet.

"We have to go, now! Earth will explode if I stay here any longer!" I warned and picked him us so that we could fly out of here like the plan.

The wind blew my hair back as I zoomed past so many statues or demons and caves and fires. Cartman couldn't get in my way this time. He's finally done for and I can escape from this Hell hole. My happiness rose its quickest once I was only an inch away from the grey clouds and the red sky.

I felt joy overcome me as soon as I plopped onto the green, cold grass. I was back on Earth!

"Kyle, can you believe we're back!?" I joyfully exclaimed with a smile glued to my lips. That smile soon went away once I looked beside me to see no one there.

"Oh, right. I have to find him." I stated to myself with the precious tone I had before missing.

Whenever you go into Hell and you come back out, you'll be placed where you were when you entered that world. Obviously, he didn't go where I was and I have no clue where he could be.

The ground called out to me by making its rough quaking. I stumbled back in disbelief.

"That doesn't make any sense... I'm not in Hell anymore so their shouldn't be any Angels there... unless..."

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, it could be a Demon trying to get me back so I must remain on my toes.

"Oh, God!" I heard a farmiliar voice complain. "There are so many problems that I have to fix around here!" It was Kyle and he was fighting his way out through the trees and making his way to me with droopy, tired eyes.

"Not all of them are solved by you, though. The Angel has a big part in this as well." I told him once he stood beside me, panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"Well, then how are you going to fix the ground from shaking every 5 minutes? And did you take a look at the clouds, yet?" Kyle questioned me, forcing curiosity to look above into the sky. Everything looked to depressing, the sky was colorless, the stars were missing not to mention that the clouds were a dark black. "Does this mean we're going to die?"

"I'm already dead, so I just need to worry about you." We met eyes and shared sorrow. "There's still an Angel trapped in Hell and we need to get him out."

"Who is it?"

"Kenny."

He sighed before continueing. "I don't want you to go back in there and then never come back out. You said that your powers get drained down there and the weaker you get," A tear built up in his eye and forced its way free. "the more of a chance that I wont see you again."

I kissed his lips and said, "There's no need to get sad about this, if it is our last time together then we don't need to spend it crying. We just need to get our strength up and go-"

I found his lips suddenly placed onto mine with the world becoming silent once more.

I saw a orange blob fall flat onto the ground a few feet where I was. It was gasping and panting as if he almost drowned somehow.

"Or not..." I corrected myself and went to check on the orange being which was Kenny. "Kenny, how did you get out of there?"

I_ don't know, dude! I was stuck in my cell when I was suddenly transported here!_" He coughed up.

"Can you believe this, Kyle?" I asked the red-haired boy behind me.

"This means the world is okay, right?" He didn't bother to answer my question.

"Yeah." I eyed him suspiciously. "You look like you know about the thing with Kenny."

"Why should I? I'm as confused as you are."

I examined him from head to toe and said, "How did you know that when Angels are in Hell for too long they loose their powers? I didn't tell you that."

"Yeah, you did. You just don't remember." He argued.

"Kyle!" I heard a voice of a woman take place.

"Kenny!" A different one called out.

"Katelynn!" That one easily took the name of 'Aunt Nikki'.

I pointed over to the group of four women- the fourth one being Cartman's mom- with flashlights lighting their ways. "It's our parents!" I whisper-shouted to Kenny and Kyle.

"Where should we go?" Kyle asked.

"Uh..." I paniced and my mind was racing along with my heart. "K-Kenny?" I checked to see if he had any ideas.

"_Why don't we just beat them back home and pretend like we never left?_" Kenny answered with himself finally standing on his feet.

"Because my mom wont believe me and she'll really mad at me!" Kyle argued. He was flustered with so much anger that he might just explode.

"Then go to Stan's house and pretend like you were there the whole time." I suggested.

"No, she wont believe that either. That was probably the first place she checked."

"Go to Kenny's."

"I don't want to go to anyones house." He told me.

"What about mine?" I asked.

He blushed and chuckled like a love-sick-school-girl. "Okay, I bet that she'll believe I was there." He gave in.

So, our plan was to make a swift and quick way home, but instead, we took almost as much time as possible which was totally out of the plan. It didn't take long for Kenny to get home, but it took longer for Kyle and I because he kept slowing down to talk. Part of the problem was mine, though, I kept stopping for Maple leaves and saying that my weak-ass brother, Canadia, was here.

I plopped backwards onto my bed and sighed deeply. "I'm so tired." I mumbled.

Kyle instantly jumped onto the bed as well and laid beside me. "I am too." He agreed.

I cuddled closer to him and awaited as he put his arms around me like a doll. My head sat on his shoulder as I spoke to him, "Does your mom really not like me?"

"She's just jealous that her and my dad didn't have a cute relationship like us." He smiled down at me.

"Do you think we should tell them that we're here?"

"No," Kyle immediatly spat. "lets just lay here and act like we never left."

"I feel kind of guilty for lieing though."

"Well, lieing is part of being human."

I pondered for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed next to Kyle. He was so calming and so was his voice, it reassured me that everything was okay. I let my guards down just as Kyle pulled the blanket over us and fell asleep on him like he was a soft pillow...

"Katelynn!" I heard a young voice call for me. It sounded like Ali.

I peeled my eyelids open after I was shooken until I was awake.

"Katelynn, what the hell are you doing here?! Aunt Nikki and almost all of the parents are out looking for you!" My sister questioned.

"I was here the whole time, Ali." I bluffed.

"Lieing isn't going to help you."

"Okay, fine. Kyle and I were out for a while but then it got late and so we went back here. It's not a big deal."

"It will be once you're grounded."

"She isn't going to ground me, she'll understand." I assured myself.

The sound of the front door opening filled our ears and fueled Ali's smirk. "Good luck." She said and went out of the door.

I tried to get out of the bed and go explain to Nikki what happened, but Kyle's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist like rope and wouldn't let me go. He moved his head up to my shoulder and mumbled in my ear, "What is it? Why'd you wake me up?"

"My Aunt is home, Kyle let go of me." I begged before he obeyed.

"Katelynn!" Aunt Nikki shouted full of joy and hugged me tighter than how Kyle held me in bed. "Where were you!? I missed you so much! I thought someone took you or you got injured!"

"C-calm down, I was just with Kyle. We went to the park together and then it started to get dark out so we went home." I explained.

"So, you're fine?" She franticaly asked. "Nothing bad happened?"

"No." I lied, good thing her lie detector isn't as good as Ali's.

"Kyle's fine too? He's at his house?"

"Well, no. He's in my room."

She stared at me with shock just pouring out of her eyes and her mouth was gaping. "And w-what did you two... _do?_"

"We didn't do anything! Don't think like that!" I demanded.

"Okay, we just gotta tell Kyle's mom and she'll be here to pick him up."

"No! Mom!" I instantly stopped and prayed to be able to take that back. "He can't call his mom or else she'll go nuts, she already hates me enough." I said quieter.

Her eyes grew full or sorrow as she pet her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. Without saying a word she went up to the house phone and dialed Sheila's number.

I made my way back to my room and told Kyle what happened. All night long I couldn't get a grip on what I said to Aunt Nikki. It wasn't like calling the teacher 'mom' in kindergarten, it was much more than that. Honestly, it was the first time I have said that word in over 5 years.

**Well that was kind of a sad ending, wasn't it? I remember when I called the teacher 'mom' in third grade, although, it seemed more normal to put down kindergarten instead of that in the story. You may have noticed that I am not as 'happy' as I was in the beggining, I am sooo tired. Anyways, peace, love, hope to you all! Review, follow and favorite if you like pizza! Although, reviewing just for my story would be better;)**


End file.
